Awakening
by Rick Brainard
Summary: The fourth installment of the United Worlds Saga. Friendships and Loyalties are put to the ultimate test as a new threat threatens to Awaken. Reviews are encouraged rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

THE AWAKENING BOOK 4 IN THE UNITED WORLDS SERIES

** PROLOUGE**

**Dragontalon Mountains, located deep in Ivalice once it was rumored to have housed several hundred dragon caves. Though now the caves stand empty, the creatures said to inhabit them rumored to have died out ages ago. Nothing was in these fabled caves now but stone, rock and granite.**

**However these caves did hold an allure for one woman. She tread lightly in her sandaled feet. Her flowing blue robes fell against her skin. Her raven black hair that had neat lines of gray fell behind her upright white collar. She moved as silently as she could her emerald eyes scanned the interior of the cave she was in.**

**The Magic user sighed, as she found nothing of interest. She had hoped for a sign that these Gargantuant dragons where still around. Something then caught her attention as she moved towards it. Her weary face broke into a broad smile. Before her lay a recently hatched dragon egg. She caressed the shell as if it where her own child. Her smooth hands ran over the shell's sculpted surface.**

**"I knew it!" she exclaimed to herself. She was so involved in the egg that she failed to notice a swishing sound. She felt a hard breeze before the tail connected with her! The Magic user sailed across the cave before landing on her back. **

**The tails owner looked upon the unconscious female. The beast reached out a clawed hand to reach his helpless female prey. To it's shock a sudden burst of energy somehow deflect his claw. As it reeled white energy surround the still unconscious woman and she vanished before it's very eyes. The monster paid little attention to the vanishing woman and returned to its nest. A new flock was about to be born.**

** END PROLOUGE**

** CHAPTER ONE: BETRAYED**

**Dreams, homes of the products of one's deepest fear, imagination and desires. Many dismiss dreams and thus forget them within their waking hours. It's a rarity that a dream linger in the conscious mind long enough to play any significant impact. In a house in the northern town aptly named Snowfall Tifa experienced such a dream. She awoke with a start, and glanced around her room. She was its sole occupant, why wouldn't she be? **

**Two weeks ago Tifa and her companions Lenne and Yuna tried to end the reign of terror caused by a ruthless king who called himself the Warlord. They failed, since then Tifa seldom talked to them. She didn't know why she chose not to, only that she didn't. Tifa took a moment to reflect on her dream.**

**The dream was about a woman who she thought dead, in a dangerous cave. A name jumped to her mind, Seneka. Three years ago she met her, she assisted her in a dangerous quest, where Seneka was killed trying to save her. Tifa shook her head, could she have survived? Could she have been manipulated? Tifa glanced out her window, the blackness of night faded to the oncoming day. **

**She lay back in her bed, as the pattern with her these recent weeks she felt no ambition. She felt no desire to repair her strained friendships, though part of her wanted desperately to. Lenne had all but avoided her, Yuna was only slightly more cordial. Tifa shook her head, she wanted to care about her situation but in the end she made no effort.**

**What was the point? She would only screw things up again. Tifa glanced out the window to see the snow falling. She grabbed a coat that was given to her upon arrival and went outdoors.**

**Yuna lay awake in her bed, in recent weeks sleep had been a luxury she could barely afford. Often haunted by bizarre dreams and macabre visions of a possible future. She glanced to her right where her friend Lenne slept peacefully. Her mind raced to the thoughts of another, she desperately wanted to call her a friend. However the way Tifa acted made Yuna unsure, Tifa acted aloof, cold and crass. Every time she tried to mend fences she would think differently and walk away. Yuna's thoughts where inturped by a soft sigh as Lenne awoke. She looked at Yuna.**

**"Another sleepless night?" she questioned.**

**"I'm too worried about her to sleep." Yuna replied.**

**"It is her choice." Lenne reminded her. **

**"I know." Yuna replied. "doesn't make it any easier with the waiting though. Maybe I should talk to her."**

**"And accomplish what?" Lenne questioned. **

**"A first step." Yuna stated. "We both owe her that."**

**"She has had many chances Yuna." Lenne pointed out. **

**"Was she really to blame for the last time?" Yuna questioned. Yuna was curious since Lenne was evasive about the time she and Tifa came to find her. Lenne looked away from her friend. "What happened between the two of you?"**

**"I was in the wrong." Lenne said softly. "I was angered by the events that took place. Tifa bore the brunt of my anger. How can I ever face her, knowing what I did to her was inexcusable."**

**'I'm sure she will understand if you go to her." Yuna said. "We need everyone for what we need to do next." Lenne looked at Yuna with a mix of awe and annoyance. To her it was always so simple, for that she envied her. Still Lenne knew Yuna had a point.**

**"Look the sun's coming out." Yuna observed as she looked out their window. "Hey, Tifa's out there on the ice!" Lenne nodded getting the subtle hint Yuna was anything but subtle about. She quickly grabbed her jacket and headed for the door, hoping to make amends with her estranged friend.**

**The morning was unusually warm, the snow began to melt under the rising of the sun. Ice could be heard thawing everyplace it lingered. Still this did not prevent Tifa from absent-mindedly taking a stroll on the thicket part of an ice-covered lake. Tifa paused as she heard her name, she turned and saw Lenne. Internally Tifa sighed, however she had no chance for reaction as the ice heaved violently! **

**Both women where thrown to the cold surface , as a giant Ice Worm surfaced, searching for food to feed it's hunger. The creature moved on Tifa who had trouble regaining her footing. Tifa tried her best to find some solid ground, but as she edged back the creatures' mouth grew closer, until it was right in her face! The jaws snapped menacingly being held back by a light shield.**

**"Quickly!" Lenne called out. Tifa quickly if not ungracefully got to her feet and dashed towards Lenne. The worm, followed, determined not to lose its first warm meal in months. Tifa quickly ran to Lenne when the ice under her broke! Lenne tired to grab her, but was knocked back by the tail of the massive worm. Lenne was helpless unable to do anything but watch in horror is the beast scoop Tifa up in it's tail. Then, Lenne saw an arrow sink into its warm flesh.**

**"Get out of here Lenne!" Katejina ordered.**

**"It has Tifa!" Lenne called out. Katejina nodded and fired several shots into its tail, as it did Tifa fell onto a giant light disk made by Lenne.**

**"Quickly." Katejina said. "These creatures don't fare to well on land." Lenne did as she was told, she quickly brought Tifa to where she and Yuna stayed. Yuna met them, her eyes fell on Tifa's wet form.**

**"We need to get her warm." Yuna stated. She and Lenne both noticed Katejina leave, but gave it no second mind. Their main concern was Tifa. Little time was wasted as they stripped Tifa of her wet clothes and wrapped the warmest looking blanket they could find around her. **

**Tifa woke up minutes later, she saw the concerned look on the faces of Lenne and Yuna.**

**"What happened?" Tifa questioned weakly**

**"You fell into an icy lake and where almost breakfast for a hungry worm." Lenne said. "Katejina and I where quick to bring you back here. I always carry a an extra set of your clothes in case this happens." Yuna handed her the bundle that Tifa took. Tifa made haste in changing in private, she felt much better afterwards.**

**"Are you ok Tifa?" Lenne questioned.**

**"I'll be fine." Tifa responded. "I just have a lot I need to deal with, we've done this whole thing before. Much as you want to and as much as I would love it if you two COULD, there is nothing, that anyone other than me can do."**

**"We worry about you Tifa." Yuna spoke out. "None of us want anything to happen to you!" Tifa smiled for the first time in weeks.**

**"Thanks Yunie." She said. "I just.." she was cut of as Katejina, Marjorie and Rimoru came in.**

**"We have a problem!" Katejina exclaimed. "Seems like The Warlords men have found us! About fifty of them are about a half hour away."**

**"How could they find us?" Tifa questioned.**

**"Someone's most likely been tipping them off." Rimoru said.**

**"Yes." A voice said from the doorway. "You." They looked and saw Shara with her bow trained on Rimoru**

**"Ok this is outrageous Shara!" Yuna cried. "How can you…aaahhhhh!" Yuna clutched her side and fell to the ground.**

**"Yunie!" Tifa cried as she went to her friends side. The area were she was poisoned weeks prior was throbbing.**

**"Bout time." Rimoru muttered, then more loudly. "Take them!" On cue a dozen well armed solders emerged from hiding spots carefully selected. Each of them grabbed someone.**

**"Rim?" tifa questioned. "you…"**

**"Get the words out Tifa." Rimoru taunted. "I betrayed you! Well I didn't really, I played the group of you for suckers. I can hardly believe I pulled it off."**

**"You played us." Katejina started.**

**"Like cheap toys." Rimoru said. "Only problem was tifa she didn't die like a good girl when Ardonix and Charx jumped her."**

**"This entire time." Lenne said. "You used us."**

**"YES!" Rimoru cried. "What part of that don't you understand?! I used you, played you, made the entire pack of you look like idiots! If you all weren't so damn annoying I might have held off. Well I'm really not all about long goodbyes so. Guards, on my signal kill all but Lenne, I need her to give to Father."**

**"Yes Ma'am!" came the obedient reply. Before the traitoress Rimoru could give the signal a brilliant flash engulfed the room. Amist the confusion, Tifa and Lenne escaped taking a wounded Yuna with them. The guards grabbed Marjorie, Shara and Katejina before they could take full advantage.**

**"Dammit!" Rimoru swore. "search the area, it's two girls with a wounded person they couldn't have gotten far! Take these three back to the Palace."**

**"Yes Ma'am!"**

**Tifa watched what happened, though they never left the room they where fooled by a simple illusion. Lenne had to cover yuna's mouth to keep her pitiful moans from attracting attention. Neither of them dared to breath until the coast was clear. In front of them stood a woman in a light blue robe, whom Tifa recognized.**

**"Seneka!" Tifa exclaimed. "What did you do?"**

**"Burst of light followed by and invisibility shield." Seneka explained, she then removed a portion of the floor to reveal a hidden passage. "Quickly, this leads to a healer located up in the mountains. We'll go this way so we can hopefully dodge any pursuit."**

**"T..Tifa." Yuna whispered weakly while feebely clutching Tifa's sleeve. "L…leave me, I'll o..only slow you d..own"**

**"Not a chance Yunie!" Tifa declared as she lifted her friend in her arms. "We have to get moving! I don't think Yunie will be able to hold on much longer." **

**In silence the trio moved down the hidden tunnels, the way was long but had advantages such as affording them the luxury of safety from the elements and from any pursuit. Time, was a luxury they couldn't afford, with every passing minute Yuna's health ever so slightly failed. For her part Tifa concentrated on moving forward, hoping whoever she was being taken to could help her. Lenne tried to focus on the same but found herself glancing back with concern for Yuna.**

**After about three hours of walking they found a narrow ladder leading up.**

**"Up here." Seneka instructed. Tifa gently placed Yuna on the ground, Yuna was deathly pale, her breath came out in painful gasps. Seneka lead the way up followed by Tifa. Lenne was the last to follow and she used her light manipulation powers to form a disk that could support Yuna. Once up in what appeared to the the lower level of a tower, Tifa gathered Yuna in her arms yet again.**

**"So where is this person?" Tifa asked impatiently. "Yuna's only hanging on by a thread." Seneka was about to respond when they heard a raspy voice.**

**"Thread eh." It rasped. "Not good, here dearie let me see er." The voices owner then came out of the darkness. By the looks of her she was a skinny elderly lady, her eyes covered by ruby red goggles of some sort, her nose looked like a wrinkly carrot. Her wrinkled hands inspected Yuna, as she took her from Tifa. "Oh dear, not good, this one might not make it, we should get a doctor! Oh wait I'm a docot! Good thing I'm here!" Amist the ramblings she turned to Tifa and the others. "Mariah will help you find rooms, I've got work to do." She then vanished down the hall. Tifa and Lenne both starred down the hall completely dumbfounded by what they just witnessed.**

**"Our friends life rests in the hands of a complete nut." Tifa said. Tifa heard a soft giggle as a young woman came up to them.**

**"Aggie is a little… strange." The woman said. "But there really is no better doctor than her. I'm Mariah, I'll get you rooms." She started walking Tifa, Lenne and Seneka all followed.**

**"What of Yuna?" Lenne questioned.**

**"Aggie will let you know when she's done." Mariah said. "She tends to get very.. violent if she's disturbed. Try not to worry, your friend can't be in better hands."**

**"I'm more worried about if we where followed." Tifa muttered.**

**"Don't be." Seneka comforted. "I knew the way, others could easily get lost in those tunnels." Mariah stopped and showed the trio three doors.**

**"First ones is your" she said pointing at Tifa, "then yours" and she pointed at Lenne, "and yours" she pointed at Seneka. "I'll let you all know when Aggie is finished." They watched Mariah walk off, all where surpised in the unyielding confidence she showed in this eccentric older woman.**

**"We should all get some rest." Lenne suggested. "I am sure, we will be informed the moment something happens with Yuna. Goodnight" With that Lenne went into her room, Senaka was about to do the same when she found Tifa had a hold of her arm. Tifa lead her into her room and closed the door behind her.**

**"Talk." Tifa said.**

**"Excuse me?" Seneka replied not keeping how irritated she was out of her voice.**

**"You died." Tifa stated. "Three years ago in my arms! How the hell are you still alive?!"**

**"I was near death Tifa." Seneka stated. "I was found and slowly nursed back to health I…"**

**"you think I'm an idiot!" Tifa cried. "I want the truth!"**

**"I'm telling you the truth!" Seneka snapped back, then more calmer. "Tifa your worried about your friend, we can discuss this later."**

**"How do I know you won't betray me like Rimoru did?" Tifa questioned.**

**"That's not how I am." Seneka replied. "In time you'll learn that, Tifa. Get some rest, as I said we can discuss this another time." With that Seneka left for her room.**

**Tifa heaved a great sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. This by far was not her best day, almost breakfast for a giant worm. Now someone they thought a friend betrayed them. She could only hope Yuna would pull through. Despite all these thoughts swimming around in her head Tifa drifted to sleep.**

**In times of near death it is rumored that ones life flashes before the persons very eyes. The same could be said for a poison stricken Yuna. Even as the eccentric Aggie purged the poison Yuna thrashed in the agony. The faces of those she knew such as her father, Paine and Tidus passed then the faces of people like Lulu, Wakka, Brother, Rikku, Buddy and finally those of Tifa, Lenne, Katejina and Marjorie. In her dilerium a piercing laugh entered her head, then the face of Rimoru, who betrayed them! In that moment yuna's heart beat stronger with the need for vengence. Yuna then awoke! She saw an almost skeletal woman standing over her.**

**"Looks like ol Aggies cure work on ye after all!" Aggie said with a cackle. "welcome back to the land of the living." She then turned away for a brief moment "Mariah, get in here!" Yuna simply sat there puzzled, she saw a young woman come in dressed in a simple black outfit with dark hair to match.**

**"Oh Aggie!" she crowed. "you did it!"**

**"Yes of course I did." Aggie said almost in a dismissive tone. "Get her friends, I'm bettin they'll wanna see her." Yuna still had no clue what was going on. All she knew was she felt better than before. "Yer still weak dearie." The old woman continued. "Ye'll need some rest, to regain yer strength. Don't worry Mariah will fetch yer friends." Yuna lay back in bed and let her eyelids close, while awaiting her friends.**

**Mariah wasted no time in waking both Tifa and Lenne and informing the two of what happened. They made their way to where yuna was kept. Tifa still noticed Lenne keeping her distance.**

**"Are you ok Lenne?" Tifa asked innocently. Lenne stopped in her tracks, the look she gave Tifa was not one of anger but more of remorse.**

**"No." Lenne answered her voice soft. "I am far from ok." Tifa went to the songstress and tried to put her hand on her shoulder, which Lenne roughly shrugged off "I do not need comfort!"**

**"Ok." Tifa said crossing her arms across her chest. "What do you need? Aside from a swift kick in the rear?"**

**"You are not bothered by it?" Lenne questioned. "Rimoru betrayed us! How can you be so calm? Is betrayal so common to you, that you have grown accustomed to it?"**

**"You think I'm calm?" Tifa scoffed. "I'm pissed as hell! Last thing I want to do is be here. I would rather be slapping the smug look off of Rimoru's face!" tifa took a minute to compose herself. "that can wait though, yunie's waiting for us Lenne. Remember we're still her friends."**

**"As are you." Lenne reminded Tifa as they continued. "With myself. I know I have not said that as of late." Tifa smiled.**

**"Thanks Lenne." She replied. The two friends quickly made their way to where Yuna was resting. **

**The young woman opened her eyes when she heard her friends walk in. She managed a weak smile.**

**"Did the two of you make up?" Yuna asked her voice still weak. Tifa nodded as she went to Yuna's bedside.**

**"How do you feel Yunie?" Tifa asked.**

**"Better." Yuna replied. "Just weak and tired now."**

**"You will have time to recover now." Lenne told her.**

**"Nope no, change of plans the three of you have to get going!" Aggie rambled as she came in. "Well of course I'll send Mariah with ye, and yer friend two so really the five of you, but you get my point."**

**"Why the sudden rush?" Tifa asked.**

**"Solders!" Mariah exclaimed as she came in with Seneka hot on her heels. "Aggie what are we going to do?"**

**"All of ye will have to leave. There is a dock about half a days walk from here. I know the captain, she'll help ye out." Aggie explained as she shoved Tifa a small bag full of gil.**

**"What of Yuna?" Lenne asked. "She is too weak to make the journey!"**

**"I'll be fine Lenne." Yuna said as she got out of bed, she was abit wobbly, but managed to stand on her own strength. Tifa and Lenne however, exchanged uneasy glances, they both knew their their friend needed bedrest. Mariah was quick to fetch appropiate clothing for the group of them to keep them warm on their journey. In thirty minutes the small party was ready to move out.**

**The five of them where quick to take a back exit out of where they where. The youthful Mariah took the lead, having been over the path numerous times in the past. Tifa and Lenne kept close to the still weak Yuna, helping their friend whenever they where able to. The bitter cold air from the snow peaked mountains kept them moving. **

**During this Tifa kept a close eye on Yuna who struggled, even in perfect health Yuna would have trouble. However the young gunner uttered no words of complaint. Mariah lead them to the docks which took alittle longer than what Aggie predicted. At the docks a large ship awaited them, along with a silver haired woman in brightly colored clothes.**

"**About time Mariah." She said. "These your friends?" **

"**Yes." Mariah said with a nod then indicating which her hand. "These are Yuna, Lenne, Seneka and Tifa. You guys this is the captain." The Captain simply nodded as she lead the group aboard her ship. As they came aboard the captain gave them a quick once over glance. When she got to Lenne she quickly stopped her, handed her an odd looking blade and sent her on her way. The four of them where ushered bellow decks while Mariah stayed above decks to discuss matters with the captain. The four of them shared a single room with two bunk beds. None of them where in love with the accommodations but still they where satisfied. Tifa noticed Lenne with the blade she was given.**

"**What kind of sword is it?" Tifa questioned innocently.**

"**It matters not." Lenne replied as she leaned it against the bedpost. "I will not use it."**

"**I could train you to use it." Yuna offered from where she was resting. Lenne shook her head.**

"**I am familiar with a blade." Lenne replied. "He taught me back in Zanarkand."**

"**Then why not use it?" Seneka asked.**

"**I abhor violence." Lenne said sourly. "I have defended myself quite well without the use of excessive violence."**

"**There are times where you might not have that choice." Tifa said. "At least keep it with you." **

**Lenne sighed as she shook her head, she didn't expect Tifa to understand, but what was worse was that no one seemed to even try to see it from her point of view.**

"**Everything revolves around destruction and mistrust." Lenne muttered. "How can anyone see if from a peaceful view. Especially you." Lenne shot Tifa a piercing gaze. Tifa clenched her gloved hands into tight fists. She then exited the room letting the door slam behind her. Seneka who was in obvious discomfort due to the situation also left, leaving Yuna and Lenne.**

"**Happy?" Yuna questioned. Lenne shot Yuna a dark look. "I think that might have even chased Tifa away!"**

"**Do not judge me!" Lenne exclaimed.**

"**Then don't judge others!" Yuna shot back. "What's been with you lately Lenne? The snide remarks, the put downs, this isn't like you!"**

"**You know nothing of me." Lenne said.**

"**I'm starting to think that's true." Yuna said a hint of sadness in her voice. "I thought you where a friend, but your actions.."**

"**You where wrong." Lenne blurted out, as she left. Much to Yuna's surpise she took her belongings with her. Yuna was in shock, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Lenne was her friend, but Yuna had no idea why she was acting this way. As quickly as she could she tried to follow Lenne.**

**Lenne emerged from bellow decks, she noted that they where still docked. She approached the captain.**

"**I want off." She demanded. The Captain and Mariah both exchanged glances. As the captain was about to accept Lenne was grabbed by a very angry Tifa.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Tifa asked.**

"**Leaving." Lenne stated. **

"**And what about Me and Yuna?" Tifa questioned. "What about you?"**

"**My fate is not your concern!" Lenne stated. "As your fate is no longer my concern." Tifa's eyes flared with anger, her hand tightened into a fist.**

"**So you'll run? Just like in Colatia?" Tifa questioned. "What about all speeches you've given me about staying true? They don't apply to you?**

**Lenne was about to give an angry retort when Yuna burst out. The two looked at Yuna, both knowing she should be resting.**

"**Stop it!" Yuna cried. She then cried out in pain as she clutched her side. Both Lenne and Tifa tried to help her but the young woman avoided her friend. "Keep away from me!"**

"**We only want to help you Yunie!" Tifa exclaimed.**

"**I don't want your help." Yuna cried, her emotions starting to get the better of her. "All you do is make things worse! Both of you!"**

"**Yuna." Lenne begged. "Please we can debate this later! You need our help!" At this point Seneka ran up with Mariah behind her.**

"**Ok the two of you," Seneka said pointing at Tifa and Lenne. "Get bellow deck now, we just shoved off. Mariah and I will take Yuna to the sickhold. Tifa and Lenne obeyed though both where concerned for Yuna. After returning to their quarters the woman where engulfed in an awkward silence. After an hour tifa finally decided to break it.**

**"Why are you acting like this?" Tifa asked. Lenne remained silent. "Lenne, please. This has gone too far!"**

**"I do not wish to discuss this." Lenne said. As Tifa was about to press on when they where inturpted by Seneka coming in.**

**"How's Yuna?" Tifa asked.**

**"She's good, she's resting." Seneka said.**

**"Great so we can see her." Tifa continued.**

**"No." Seneka said. "she was insistant that neither of you two see her today. Can't really say I blame her either. Excuse me I have things to attend." Seneka left.**

**"Why do I have the feeling that we might have chased away the one person in both of our lives who really accepted us." Tifa said. **

**"I am sure, this is not the end." Lenne said. "Yuna simply needs time to herself."**

**"Lenne." Tifa said. "I don't think you really get it. Yuna wants nothing to do with us! Because of what happened! I really don't know whats going on Lenne. But it might have cost you a friend! Hell it might have cost US a friend!"**

**"She would not.." Lenne started. "I was so cold to her. I did not intend to be that way to her."**

**"Face it Lenne." Tifa said saddley. "We blew it." Saddley the singer nodded her agreement. Outside the ship sailed on quiet seas, not mirroring the turmoil of those who served as it's passengers.**

**Dawn was quickly approaching the small ship, in the small quarter bellow decks two women stirred restlessly. Sleep didn't come easy if at all to the duo of Tifa and Lenne. Both knew their action the previous day were unforgivable, they suspected that their friend Yuna would likely never want to speak to them again. **

**Tifa sighed as she looked out the small window near her bed. The sun was just now starting to fill the earth bellow it with it's warm golden rays. Tifa sighed, she wanted nothing more than to see Yuna and try to explain herself. She knew that wouldn't happen though. Tifa looked to the door as she, heard something, the noise bellow her indicated Lenne heard as well. When the door opened Yuna entered, she looked at both women and let out a soft sigh as she closed the door. Tifa quickly scrambled down from the top bunk. Both Tifa and Lenne where about to speak when Yuna held out her hand.**

**"Please." Yuna said. "Just listen to me." Yuna looked at both of them, she still considered them friends, she still loved them like sisters. Her voice was even but still gave away how annoyed yuna was with this as she spoke "I love the two of you like sisters, I admire all your strengths and respect all your feelings." She shifted her gazed to Tifa. "Tifa we've known each other for two years, yet lately your acting edgier pushing me away. I want to know why but you won't tell me." Yuna shifted her gazed to Lenne. "Lenne, for a long time you where part of me. I thought I knew you, but it seems I'm no where close to knowing you. You won't talk to me either, about your problems. It's amost like you can't trust me" Tifa and Lenne looked down, both knew their friend was right. Yuna looked at the two of them. "I would like to help you, but it seems as if I'm not the right person. I'm running out of things I think I should do." **

**Neither Lenne or Tifa spoke, what could they say that could possibly defend their recent actions. Finally after what seemed to be forever Tifa found the courage to ask a question, the only one she could ask.**

"**Will you be there with us? When we confront our inner demons?" Tifa asked her wine colored eyes meeting with the Blue and Green mixed eyes of Yuna.**

"**Of course I will." Yuna replied softly. "Your both my friends, and it will take a lot more than what happened yesterday to chase me off. You should both know that of me by now." Yuna shot the two of them a teasing smile. Tifa and Lenne both smiled at Yuna, they where grateful that Yuna would stick by them. As Tifa was about to speak she cast a glance out her window, to see the ship had come to a stop.**

"**The ship stopped." Tifa stated. "Lenne, come on we'll see what's going on. Stay here Yunie, you should be safe."**

"**I'm coming with you." Yuna stated, she noted Tifa's look. "Or would you like to try to make me stay here?"**

"**Just stay close to Tifa and myself." Lenne cut in not wanting any further confrontation. "Neither of us wish to see you harmed again." Yuna nodded as the three of them carefully crept above docks. Tifa poked her head out, she saw most of the crew was taken prisoner. Among the captives, where Mariah, Seneka and The Captain all where tied up and unconscious.**

"**Bad news." Tifa hissed as she rejoined the others. "Looks like someone's taken over the ship."**

"**Only the three of us are left?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded.**

"**Looks that way." Tifa replied. She then looked up along with Yuna and Lenne when they heard a sharp clearing of a throat.**

**Before them stood a dark skinned man with a slightly muscular build and of a height around six feet.**

"**Do not fear, as long as you do what I tell you, I will offer you no harm."he said with a slight british accent. "I only wish the singer and a sphere of the same name."**

"**Rimoru sent you?" Tifa asked, not trusting the man in the least.**

"**I was sent by the lady, but I do as I wish even when following her orders." The man said. "I am Condet, and I offer you the chance to come peacefully. I really do not wish to harm three ladies as lovely as yourselves." Tifa cast Yuna a glance who in turn nodded her head. Tifa approached Condet and reached out her hand. With a smile Condet took her hand, only to be met with a roundhouse kick to his face.**

"**GO!" Tifa barked. "I'll hold him off!" Yuna grabbed Lenne by the arm and lead her out past Condet. Tifa watched them go, when she turned around she was greeted by a punch to her stomach. Tifa held back a cry of pain but sank to her knees.**

"**Your course of action was the most predictable Ms. Lockheart, but hardly the smartest." Condet said as he paced around Tifa, assuming her to be incapacitated. "You think I am a moron? I know of your martial arts training, give up now, I have no real desire to cause you any harm." Tifa said nothing but sweapt her legs towards Condet's in an attempt of a leg sweep. To her surpise he caught her legs in his own his legs and fell back causing Tifa to cry out in pain! He kept the leg lock applied to Tifa for a minute until the intense pain cuased Tifa to lose consciousness. He stood above her as he men ran to him.**

"**Bind her hand and foot." Condet said. "The put her with the others." He then left to pursue Lenne and Yuna.**

**Yuna and Lenne made it to the captains quarters, where they entered in hopes that whoever these people where, would simply give up their search. As Yuna watched, she saw Condet emerge. In a frightening moment Yuna could have sworn the man's eyes met her eyes. Yuna gasped in shock, and did so again when he started directing men to their location.**

"**We have to move!" Yuna exclaimed. "They're coming for us!" Before Lenne could respond the door flew open. A dozen men with Condet taking up the rear swarmed in.**

"**I give you another chance to surrender." Condet said.**

"**If I do so, you must swear to me, that all those you captured will be released and set free. My friends will be included in that. I will remain with you, as your captive."**

"**You truly are a noble woman Lenne." Condet said. "We have a bargain, the captives will be freed and set out on lifeboats. Of course you will have time to say farewell to your friends. We will have the fighter brought to you." **

**Yuna said nothing she only clutched Lenne's arm while turning pale. She watched Condet leave and saw Tifa hobble in. Tifa looked at Lenne, who could read everything by her expession.**

"**Why?" Tifa asked trying not to let her anger get the better of her.**

"**This way at least I have the knowledge that Yuna and yourself will be safe." Lenne explained. "This was not an easy choice for me, but it was the only one I could make."**

"**What about us?" Yuna asked as she finally let go of Lenne's arm. "Can you really trust him?"**

"**I pray I can." Lenne replied, understanding why Yuna was so upset. "I need the two of you to trust me on this."**

"**I respect your choice Lenne." Tifa said. "Doesn't mean I have to like it, you could be getting yourself in even deeper." **

**Lenne nodded, this was possibly the hardest thing she's ever done, but she knew if she did this. At least Yuna and Tifa would be safe from Rimoru. Yuna however, didn't see it that way, as she turned her back to Lenne, Yuna could not fathom why Lenne would take such a risk. Tifa though she disliked the idea, knew it was Lenne's choice. Lenne approached Tifa and the two embraced each other.**

"**Be safe." Tifa whispered in Lenne's ear.**

"**You as well." Lenne replied.**

**Lenne went to Yuna who turned to face her, her eyes brimmed with tears. She hugged Lenne and squeezed tight. Lenne said nothing and simply returned the hug. She could only imagine what Yuna could be feeling now. She looked at Lenne her face serious.**

"**I want you to promise me you'll make it through this." Yuna said, her tone more serious than either Lenne or Tifa have ever heard.**

"**I promise." Lenne said. "Only if the two of you swear you will do what it takes to free the others." Yuna nodded. At that time guards came in flanked by Condet. Yuna slowly let go of Lenne, their hands clasping together in a final farewell, at least for the moment. The two of them where escorted to the life boats, most of the crew was allowed to remain on board to work the ship. Under his promise to Lenne, Condet made sure no harm came to them. Only half a dozen not needed crew members, the captain, Seneka, Mariah and of course Tifa and Yuna where put on the smaller lifeboats. The six crew members where put in the first one, The Captain, Seneka and Mariah in the second and yuna and Tifa in the third. Yuna cast a final glance at Lenne, who watched. Yuna held a hope in her heart that the two would see each other again. The boats where then lowered into the choppy waters bellow.**

**The Keep, a tower in the Northern portion of Ivalce's artic continent Frocia. It was now and perhaps has always been home to Rimoru. Inside The Keep, Rimoru made haste to the chambers where a Viera was being "questioned" for imformation. She was met by a guard who bowed before her.**

**"Progress?" Rimoru asked.**

**"She's not talking milady." The guard replied as she held the door open for her. Rimoru smirked to herself. "Also milady, we heard from Condet, he has the singer."**

**"And her two friends?" Rimoru asked.**

**"They where set on lifeboats about an hour ago. I was informed that Zekia, took it upon himself to take some action." The guard reported.**

**"Perfect." Rimoru replied with a smile on her face. She then entered the room and let the door close behind her. She looked at the Viera, she was a tortured and bloody mess, her long silver covered her face.**

**"You should talk Katejina." Rimoru said. "Why put yourself through this for those you care nothing about?"**

**"I care more than you do witch!" Katejina croaked, as she glared at Rimoru through her one eye that wasn't swollen shut.**

**"Maybe your kid sister would be more talkative." Rimoru said with a sadistic smile. "Plus I heard she screams rather nicely too." Katejina spat at bile of blood at Rimoru which landed on the ground infront of her.**

**"Don't you dare touch a hair on her head!" Katejina raged. "They'll come, then you'll get yours." Rimoru simply laughed.**

**"Oh please, Lenne is already in the hands of one of my most trusted men." Rimoru said showing no fear. "Tifa and Yuna are most likely dead by now, no one's going to save you. So I give you a choice, you talk, or I'll make little Marjorie talk. That is after she's done screaming." **

**Katejina remained silent and glared at Rimoru, who sighed as she went to the door and opened it to reveal a guard had Marjorie. The guard shoved the young Viera into the room. He grabbed Marjorie's wrist and produced a small dagger which he handed to Rimoru. Marjorie did her best to keep a brave face, but Katejina could tell her baby sister was terrified.**

**"Your baby sister is about to have a very bad day." Rimoru warned as she approached the young viera. **

**"Stop." Katejina said. "You win, just don't hurt her." Katejina knew it was a rotten bargain, but she didn't want Marjorie to suffer. The young Viera hung her head knowing what happened.**

**"Very good Katejina." Rimoru said as she dismissed the guard who dragged Marjorie out of the room. "Now, let's share our feelings shall we?"**

** END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: RESCUE**

**The water violently rocked the small boat whose only occupants where two females. It was over an hour since they assumed they where safe being allowed to leave and go to supposed safety while their friend Lenne remained captive. Neither Tifa nor Yuna liked the idea, but both went along with it. Now with an island in sight they where being violently tossed around by the massive waves of the ocean.**

**Another wave hit the small boat and Tifa with a cry fell overboard. Yuna cried out but the roaring of the mighty ocean drowned out her voice. Doing the only thing the former high summoner could she dove into the water. It took all of her strength not to get swept away, Yuna then noticed their small boat get smashed to bits. Yuna scanned the waters but didn't see Tifa, Yuna took a deep breath and went underwater where she saw her. Tifa was unconscious, Yuna quickly swam to Tifa and brought her up.**

Yuna luckily found a large plank of wood that used to be part of their boat. She draped Tifa over it hoping it would keep her head above water. Exhausted from the effort Yuna let her strength give out as she too grabbed hold of the plank. While using her other arm to make sure Tifa didn't fall off Yuna drifted to sleep.

**Several hours later Yuna awoke, she looked for Tifa and was relived to find her friend next to her. Yuna looked at the sky, night was quickly coming, at least they where on dry land, something Yuna counted as a blessing. Yuna dragged Tifa to drier land so the water wasn't nipping at her feet. She then gathered as much dry kindling and wood as she could find to start a fire. Within minutes with the help of a small fire spell there was a fire. Yuna quickly beamed into a drier version of her gunner attire. Yuna sat down and heard a soft moan, she looked and Tifa was awake. Tifa shook her head in an attempt to shake free the cobwebs. **

**Tifa stole a moment to look around and to get her bearings. She noticed Yuna who sat by the fire. Tifa herself took a seat hoping to warm her cold bones. She remembered when she and Yuna would do this back in Forestria, before all of this happened. Everything has been turned upside down since then. Tifa sometimes longed for the simple days with her and Yuna. However she knew those days where long past. Tifa looked at her friend.**

**"You alright Tifa?" Yuna asked. "You seem kind of dazed, you're not hurt are you?"**

**"Ever think back on the days before this happened?" Tifa questioned. "When it was only you, me, Kate and Shaden."**

**"Sometimes." Yuna replied. "Those, where easy days for us, we really didn't do much of anything."**

**"You think we'll ever enjoy those lazy days again?" Tifa questioned.**

**"I hope so." Yuna replied. "But for now, we need to find a way to get off this island and free the others." Then a rumble of thunder was heard as the dark evening sky became darker. Yuna quickly scanned the area and to her luck she found a cave. She grabbed Tifa's hand and led them to the cave just as the rain started.**

**Tifa looked around the dark cave, she found some torches laying on the ground, proof that other people had been here. She grabbed two and handed one to Yuna. Yuna then wove her hand above each torch and lit it. When she looked in where they where she grew pale. **

**Spider webs littered the ground, wall and ceiling, giant cocoons decorated the inside of the cave. Finding the courage Yuna went to a cocoon, and inspected it.**

**"Careful Yunie." Tifa warned.**

**"I'm only looking." Yuna replied, then a section of the cocoon burst and a sleeved arm broke through followed by the body of the captain. Yuna let out a frightened squeal as she dropped her torch and ran to Tifa. Tifa handed Yuna her torch and inspected the body.**

**"She's dead." Tifa said. "a few hours I think." Yuna said nothing it was all she could do to keep from freaking out. "Yunie? You look terrible are you ok?"**

**"I think now I should tell you Tifa." Yuna said. "I really hate spiders. In fact I think it might have let up outside, let's go." Yuna quickly went to the entrance to be greeted by a sheet of rain outside the cave. Tifa came up beside Yuna.**

**"Well guess that's out of the question." Tifa remarked, then as she noted Yuna's sour look. "Just stay close to me Yunie, maybe we'll be lucky and find survivors or something." Yuna though clearly not happy with the situation nodded. The two of them carefully explored the caves, though the evidence was around them, neither of them saw any giant spiders.**

**"Look!" Yuna exclaimed as she pointed. Tifa looked to where her friend pointed to see some cocoons where actually open. Quickly the duo raced over only to find no traces of anyone. Tifa noted footprints, but with so many other tracks in the cave it would be impossible to track them.**

**"Well at least we know some people made it alive." Tifa pointed out. Yuna simply nodded and leaned against a portion of the wall. "You alright Yuna"**

**"I'll be fine." Yuna said. "Just tired is all." Tifa should have known, Yuna was still recovering from whatever it was Rimoru did to cause Yuna to be poisoned again. Not to mention the fact it was Yuna who helped Tifa to safety when they where in the water. Tifa knew her friend had to be on the brink of exhaustion. Still Yuna pressed on this long without a word of complaint. Now Tifa went to her and Yuna leaned on her friend with a small smile.**

**"Come on." Tifa urged. "Let's find you a place to rest without worry." It took some effort but within thirty minutes Tifa found a safe enough looking place. Tifa quickly made a fire with the aide of her fire materia. Yuna sat but also leaned against the wall her eyes nearly closed, Tifa could tell that exhaustion was finally setting in. Tifa sat next to Yuna who took the opportunity to rest her head against Tifa's shoulder.**

**"Hope you don't mind." Yuna said sleepily.**

**"Not at all." Tifa replied looking fondly at her. No sooner did the words leave her then Yuna was sound asleep. **

**Tifa smiled, for the moment the two of them where safe. She knew they had a daunting task ahead of them, but she had every faith that they could handle it. Tifa gazed into the fire, two years, the two of them knew each other. Yet to Tifa it seemed like she knew Yuna her entire life. Tifa knew despite the hard times they recently fell upon, that Yuna would give her life to protect Tifa. Tifa gently moved Yuna's from her shoulder to gently resting her head on Tifa's leg. Yuna's only sound was a soft sigh. As Tifa looked down she saw a smile across the lips of her friend. Tifa then smiled, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Yuna.**

**Sacrifice, the word itself means dying so something more beneficial can occur. Aeris sacrificed herself to ensure the survival of Tifa's home world Gaia. Even though Aeris has comeback since then, the moment of her death was a hard one for her. Now as Tifa sat in the cave with her dear friend, she knew what she would do. Something's are not worth sacrifice, Yuna however. To keep Yuna safe, Tifa knew she would pay the ultimate price. Though she hoped she didn't have to. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with her. Those thoughts on her mind, Tifa gently drifted to sleep, her arm draped over Yuna's stomach.**

*********

**The City of The Ancients or the Forgotten City, long thought to be lost to the world. An odd city where giant seashells provided the housing for the populace. The place where Aeris Gainsborough sacrificed herself to help ensure the safety of Gaia. It's also a place now where several people with no place else to go have turned to. After Meteor destroyed much of Midgar, those who lived there, started a steady migration to the Forgotten City.**

**Among those living in the City is Aeris, the flower girl who found a way to return to life through that of her friend and rival in the affections, Tifa. Aeris had returned to her home roughly two weeks ago. She lived alone, her adoptive mother Elmyra, lived in Junon along with former Shinra Head of Urban Development. Aeris was happy for her mother, for finally finding a new love in life.**

**She would spend the days in her flower garden, content with planting new life into the old soil of the City. Yet lately the young Cetra was troubled, her communion with Gaia told a disturbing story of those out to destroy those who evaded death. Even today she tried her best to avoid the feeling of dread and work on her garden. Yet the feeling was far too strong today, Aeris found herself standing up and venturing to her home. She walked to her closet and grabbed her old Battle Staff, not ignoring the feeling she might need it.**

**Aeris knew something wrong, and in her attempts to quell that feeling she might have put those she cared about in even more danger. Summoning a portal the Cetra made her way to do what she could.**

**Sometime later heavy booted footsteps could be heard as they made their way to a particular house. The pursuer knew she was here, that much they could sense. The young one, never meant to live, never mind being given a second chance. The booted foot kicked down a door, only to find nothing. The foots owner a large man with a goatee, and a shaved head sighed. Another same up beside him this one female with short hair. Both donned black.**

"**She's gone Riok." The female said. **

"**Makes no difference." Riok responded looked at the female. "You know as well as I do Fenna. This one can be found."**

"**Come on Riok." Fenna pleaded. "She's one Cetra, if anything we should be trying to reunited those left of us, not kill them."**

"**This one's different." Riok responded turning his gaze to the house. "She'll kill them, death happens around her, she killed our mother, and she was responsible for her death! Track her down Fenna, and kill her before she can do more harm." Fenna nodded, though she disliked her task. She vanished, as Riok left the City.**

*********

**In the caves, a young woman awoke, she found an arm draped over her, and smiled when she saw Tifa. Her friend was still sleeping, Yuna got up and looked around, the cave was dimly lit, but from what she could see there was no trace of spiders.**

**Yuna took some time to gather her thoughts as she made a small fire. She glanced at the slumbering Tifa. She couldn't help but smile, she remembered her past when she was a young summoner. She had a host of guardians, the protective Waka, her sister in a way Lulu, the feline Kilmari, her cousin Rikku and of course Tidus. At the time she felt proud to have so many people protecting her. Now when she looked back on it, she found it a little on the sad side. It had only been four short years since she defeated Sin. In that time she grew, with some prodding from Rikku.**

**She wasn't the same person, Yuna kept on changing, but in the same sense stayed mainly the same. She still would go out of her way to help those in need. She was still soft spoken and polite. However she now could think and do for herself, she didn't need to depend on her guardians to fight for her. These days her friends fought alongside her.**

**Yuna smiled again, as she thought of Tifa. Many times Yuna counted herself lucky to know Tifa. She knew they had similarities and differences, but they where beyond the best of friends. The two of them where sisters in all but blood. Yuna know Tifa would do anything to keep her safe, she demonstrated it many a time. Risking her own like to save Yuna's, Yuna loved Tifa for that. Deep inside though Yuna prayed Tifa would never have to make that sacrifice.**

**Yuna's thoughts where disturbed as she caught movement, she whirled on her heels. Only to see Tifa waking up, Tifa smiled at Yuna, who returned the smile.**

"**I startle you?" Tifa asked.**

"**A little." Yuna replied. "so where do we go now?" **

**Tifa shrugged, in truth they where even more lost now than they would have been if they had remained on the ship. At least then they would have been face to face with the girl who turned on them.**

"**Maybe we should check out this part of the cave." Tifa suggested. "At least there aren't any signs of giant spiders here."**

**Yuna nodded, she looked and could have sworn that she saw hints of daylight coming from a tunnel that veered off to the left. Yuna lead they way with Tifa at her side. Yuna smiled to herself, grateful in knowing that Tifa would never leave her. As the duo continued down Yuna spotted a jumpsuit-clad woman, who she instantly recognized as Mariah! The young woman saw them and ran toward them with a happy cry!**

"**Your both safe!" she exclaimed she then shocked both of them when she embraced Tifa! Tifa said nothing but her face blushed bright red.**

"**I'm glad your safe too." Tifa finally managed to say after an awkward period of silence. Mariah pulled away her cheeks slightly red.**

"**Sorry." She offered. "I was just really happy to see you both alright." Tifa nodded with a slight smile. **

"**Did anyone else make it here?" Yuna asked.**

"**Only Seneka and myself." Mariah explained. "You find anyone?"**

"**We found The Captain." Tifa said. "But it looked like some sort of spider got to her before we could find her, by the time we found her, she was dead." Mariah nodded her expression grave.**

"**She was a good friend of mine." Mariah said her voice choked. "She'll be missed." She took a moment to compose herself "Seneka and I found something here."**

"**What is it?" Yuna inquired. As the three of them began to walk. Yuna found her question answered he she continued to walk and saw a great city in the distance.**

"**Is it occupied?" Tifa questioned as the trio drew closer. Mariah shook her head.**

"**Not that Seneka and I found, no." Mariah stated. "Though we haven't checked it out that much."**

"**I'm sure the two of you can handle that task." Yuna stated abruptly. "Tifa and I still need to find Lenne."**

"**Your friend in blue?" Mariah questioned. Yuna nodded.**

"**I can summon Valefor and Tifa and Myself will look for her, while you and Seneka wait here." Yuna explained.**

"**So you two get to have all the fun?" Mariah questioned.**

"**It's not really fun." Tifa cut in. "In all truth I don't even think we should go for Lenne. We gave our word to rescue the others we should try to free them."**

"**To do that we're going to need all the fighting power we can muster." Yuna replied. "Right now it's only the four of us, Lenne could provide a great advantage, in at least protecting us. Besides, this could prove as something as a safe haven." **

**Tifa was about to reply when she saw something, as the three of them grew closer to the city, she saw Seneka talking with Aeris. **

"**Aeris?" Tifa called out. "What are you doing here?" The young Ancient turned towards her friend.**

"**Good, you and Yuna are both here!" Aeris exclaimed. "but where is Lenne?"**

"**Captive." Yuna replied. "A situation Tifa and I are going to take care of." Tifa nodded her agreement but couldn't help but be surprised with how determined Yuna was about this.**

"**Perhaps that would be best." Aeris agreed. "Do you know where she's being held?"**

"**The ship was called the "Hearts Desire"." Mariah said suddenly. "It's a pretty big ship and the ocean's around these parts aren't known for high ship traffic. So it should be easy to spot. But how do you plan on finding it?" **

**Yuna replied by summoning Valefore.**

"**But it's only the two of you!" Seneka added. "You'll need some help. Mariah has been a student of mine for months now. Surely she and I can help, I'm sure, she can too." She motioned to Aeris, who nodded.**

"**I'm sure we can find a way to follow Yuna." Aeris said as she started walking. She was followed by the other four who where all confused. As they walked through the ancient city, they noticed the once worn down paths they traveled on becoming fresh and new. Like something was restoring the life to this old city. Aeris lead them to an old aviary.**

"**Here?" Tifa questioned. "Aeris here would be nothing more than.." she stopped as she entered and saw four healthy griffins? "Young griffins ready to go?! What in the world is going on?"**

"**It's obvious." Yuna stated. "It's been waiting for us. I'm afraid it will have to wait longer though." **

**Tifa, Seneka, Mariah and Aeris all got on a griffin. Soon the five of them where in the air, seeking to free their friends.**

"**Truly a work of art."**

**Lenne cast a halfhearted glance from where she sat in Condet's quarters. For the past hour he's been looking at the sword The Captain gave her. He was like a child, who found the perfect item in the store. He ran his hand over the smooth surface. He was in his own world, with the blade.**

**Lenne on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. Her lack of interest in weaponry made her not a good candidate for discussion. As Condet found up in his various attempts. **

"**You should be appreciative that you have such a blade." Condet continued. "Any of my men would give their souls for a blade like this." He handed the blade back to Lenne.**

"**I abhor violence." Lenne stated as she slide the sword into a strap on her belt. "I feel fighting does nothing."**

"**Yet you carry the blade with you." Condet pointed out. Lenne gave Condet a sharp look.**

"**I said I do not like fighting." Lenne said. "That does not mean I do not know how to fight. More I would rather avoid it."**

"**I see." Condet said as he went to the door. "Beg your pardon, I have business to attend. I shall return shortly." Lenne nodded as Condet left.**

**Lenne sighed as she got up, for two days now she was in Condet's custody. That's how he liked to put it, in reality, she was more his guest than a prisoner. She was treated with respect, and dignity. A move that didn't fail to surprise her. Still Lenne harbored in the back of her mind, where she was going. For whatever reason, she was sought after, though why was a mystery even to her. She only knew that she was hunted. Lenne lay down on the cot she was supplied.**

**Her thoughts drifted to her friends. As long as she was hunted they where all in danger. Not all of her pursuers would be a gracious as Condet. It would only be a matter of time before her friends would be in harms way. The best rout would be for her to go alone, and leave her friends for their own good. Yet she knew after the trouble she gave Yuna for the same method that it wouldn't work.**

**She glanced at the sword resting on the cot. Though she hated violence, she knew there would be times where she would have no other options. Yuna had already offered to spar with her. An offer she balked at when presented with it. Still maybe when she was reunited with her, she would take Yuna up on it. **

**Lenne let her mind drift to Tifa and Yuna, she prayed they where ok. She knew now that Condet was a man of his word. His second in command Zekia, however, Lenne shuddered. Every time she saw him she would avoid even making eye contact. Something about Zekia made Lenne's skin crawl. At that point Lenne then thought she heard a noise. She lay still and closed her eyes trying to listen to the soft murmur of voices.**

"**You sure, he's gone?" a first male voice asked.**

"**Saw him leave myself." A second defensive male voice added.**

"**Ok, let's nab her and go." A third voice, female, said.**

"**No, Zekia wants us to end her here." The first one said. **

**The door opened, and Lenne was on the cot, her eyes closed. To the casual observer she appeared to be sleeping. As the three people entered their intent obvious. The first two where husky males, both brandished large axes, the third was a slender female, who carried two daggers.**

"**She's sleeping." One of the men whispered.**

"**Not so tough now is she?" the other added.**

"**Shut up!" the female hissed. "Come on just do what we need to do, before he finds us here." Her tone was clear, she was a nervous wreck about this.**

"**Go for it." The two men said. The woman shook her head as she starred at the woman laying on the cot. She took a deep breath as she raised her dagger. However she went for the fatal blow Lenne's eyes snapped open and her leg shot out kicking the female in kneecap.**

**The two men both let out shocked yelped before rushing Lenne, who on pure instinct drew her blade. The agile singer was able to avoid the clumsy attacks. In a graceful flurry she struck hitting them both in their legs causing them sink in pain. Lenne cast a glance at the female who didn't move. As Lenne was about to question her, the singer felt something hit her in the back of the head. Lenne collapsed to the ground. The female saw Rimoru, flanked by three solders, which she order to kill the men who tried to kill Lenne. Lenne came to with a moan, just in time to see the female fall next to her, dead, along with her two companions.**

"**Wouldn't want my prize to be hurt now would I?" Rimoru said to Lenne with a smile.**

"**You disgust me." Lenne hissed. "Why would you do this?" **

**Rimoru laughed as Lenne got to her feet, her blade was quickly taken from her and her hands bound. Lenne assumed her time as Condet's guest was over and her time as Rimoru's prisoner has begun.**

"**It's all about power." The treacherous teenager said as Lenne was escorted out of Condet's quarters. "And as long as I keep you around, I'll have power."**

**Lenne looked around, they where now outside, Lenne saw another ship adjacent to the one she was on. She could only assume it was Rimoru's ship. Out of the corner of her eye, Lenne saw something overhead. She couldn't quite make out what it was however.**

"**Oh, don't look there." Rimoru said. "Look over to my ship." Lenne cast her gaze over where she saw Katejina and Marjorie both chained up. However she saw no sign of Shara. Lenne was lead to where the two Viera where. She could now clearly see the wounds on both of them. Lenne was quick to treat the wounds on her friends.**

"**What does Rimoru want with the two of you?" Lenne questioned as she treated Katejina's wounds.**

"**We're her cargo." Katejina said not hiding the anger in her voice. "Apparently Viera are very sought after in the slave market. I guess that where she is taking Marjorie and myself." **

**Lenne pressed her lips together grimly, all this time they all trusted Rimoru and all this time she lied to them.**

"**How could she do it?" Marjorie said as the tears brimmed in her eyes. "I thought she was our friend."**

"**It is ok Marjorie." Lenne said as she gently embraced the young Viera. "We are still your friends, as for Rimoru I do not know why she put up this elaborate scheme to fool us."**

"**It's part of life." Rimoru said as she walked up. "Your either a master or a pawn. I refuse to be a pawn!"**

"**Tifa nearly died for you bitch!" Katejina snarled. "I knew we should have never trusted you!"**

"**I never asked Tifa to save me!" Rimoru replied angrily. "It was her own dumb fault!"**

"**So you say." Lenne replied. "perhaps you cared more than you would like to let on."**

"**Shut up." Rimoru snarled.**

"**All this time with us." Lenne continued. "It all could not have been a farce, you must house feelings for us. Good feelings, or why go through all the trouble."**

"**Shut up!" Rimoru demanded.**

"**Face it Rimoru." Lenne said. "you care for…" Lenne was cut off as Rimoru smacked her across the face as hard as she could. Lenne cried out and fell to the ground, Katejina and Marjorie quickly rushed to her side.**

"**I said SHUT UP!" Rimoru raged. "Guards! Take them bellow deck to their cells until we arrive at our destination."**

**Katejina helped Lenne to her feet, the Viera noticed a bruise on Lenne's cheek. Katejina quickly healed the bruise as she glared at Rimoru who was stalking away. **

"**Are you ok?" Katejina asked Lenne. The young songstress nodded her head. Again Lenne thought she saw something dart across the sky. She felt herself get shoved by a guard.**

"**Get going!" he barked. Lenne sighed as she moved.**

"**Rescue is at hand." Katejina whispered. "Get over there," Katejina pointed at the crow's nest "The cheerful one who shoved you has your blade." **

**Lenne nodded, now she would have to use force. In one fluent motion she spun around and kicked the guard in the face! The guard fell and Lenne quickly grabbed her blade. She quickly freed Marjorie and Katejina from their bonds. Katejina pointed to the crow's nest, Lenne nodded as she followed. Solders noticed and quickly went after them only to find themselves blocked by a wall of light.**

"**Kill them!" Rimoru cried. "Archers don't just stand there shoot them!" The archers obeyed as the trio quickly climbed the crow's nest, Lenne used her light powers to shield. **

"**Katejina, you and Marjorie first." Lenne ordered. "I will keep you safe." Katejina nodded her keen sight was able to detect the five mounted flying creatures above them. Mounted on the them she noticed Tifa and Yuna among others.**

"**Our rescue is at hand." Katejina stated as she noticed one of the flying creatures swoop down! Katejina jumped and found her extended hand grasped by Tifa! Aeris did the same with her griffin as Marjorie leapt and Aeris was quick to grab her hand and pulled her up behind her.**

**Lenne was more than busy using her light shields to deflect the arrows. She noticed Rimoru her face red with rage ordering the archers to shoot! Lenne noticed Valefore come swooping down. Yuna reached out her hand as far as she could, Lenne had to jump leaving herself exposed! As she did an arrow caught her in the shoulder! Lenne cried out but Yuna still managed to grab her. With their friends rescued the group made their way back to where they came from. **

**Rimoru boiled with rage as she watched the griffins fly off. She stormed off the Hearts Desire and onto her ship the Sweeping Sword.**

"**What do we do now m'lady?" a guard asked.**

"**I know where they are going." Rimoru said grimly. "I'll need to fetch Kalon in order to hunt them down. So back to my keep." The guard nodded and quickly left. Rimoru looked into the air as she muttered an angry curse. She would find them, then she would make Lenne watch helplessly as she killed them all in front of her. She would make them all suffer for making her endure this wretched indignity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: DESTINY**

**When the small group returned to the abandoned city, all attention was on the wounded Lenne. Yuna was quick to help her off of Valefore, while Aeris, Tifa, Katejina and Marjorie rushed over.**

"**What happened?" Tifa questioned.**

"**One of Rimoru's archers got lucky and caught me in the shoulder." Lenne explained weakly.**

"**The wounds deep." Marjorie pointed out. "I'm afraid pulling the arrow out won't be pleasant."**

"**I will endure." Lenne stated, she was now sitting with Yuna behind her as support. Lenne felt Yuna's hand on her stomach, she tilted her head back and smiled at her friend. "Thank you." She said simply.**

"**It's what friends do for each other." Yuna said simply as she smiled.**

**Aeris came over and knelt before Lenne, her fingers barely touched Lenne's forehead before Lenne felt her eyes grow heavy. She leaned back against Yuna in a deep sleep. Yuna and Tifa shot Aeris a quizzical look.**

"**It's a harmless sleep." Aeris explained. "this way Lenne won't feel the pain, she's had a harrowing few days I would imagine."**

**Katejina approached Lenne as Aeris and Marjorie stood near ready to heal as soon as the arrow got pulled out of the wound. Katejina slowly pulled the arrow free, not wanting to cause any more damage by recklessly yanking the arrow out. After the arrow was removed Aeris and Marjorie combined their efforts to heal the newly formed hole. Even Yuna added her healing magics to give whatever aide she could. Soon the wound was healed.**

"**I found some rooms when Seneka and I where here earlier." Mariah said. "At least she can rest in comfort."**

"**Lead the way." Katejina said as she gently gathered Lenne in her arms. Mariah nodded as she lead the others to an area with several doors. Like many other areas in the city it seemed to taken on a new renewed life when the small group came in the area.**

"**This place." Yuna said seemingly to herself. "It's been waiting for us, the reason is unknown." Yuna's hand gently caressed a stone colum, "but it's been here, just for us." **

"**We can check it out later Yunie." Tifa said as she came next to her. "Right now I think we all need rest." Yuna nodded as she followed Tifa and the others. They came to a series of doors. **

**Aeris oddly enough assigned the rooms. She put Yuna, Tifa and Lenne together, Katejina and Marjorie together, Seneka and Mariah together and herself alone. Before Tifa could question her she abrubtly excused herself and walked off. Katejina entered where Tifa was staying and gently set Lenne down on a bed, before she left. Tifa looked at the sky, the day had already passed and night was quickly approaching. Tifa heard someone come up to her.**

"**You ok?" Mariah asked.**

"**Yeah." Tifa said with a slight nod. "Just tired I guess."**

"**We'll have plenty of time to rest." Mariah said. "Aeris, I think that was her name. Said we should lay low here for a couple of weeks." Tifa gave Mariah a shocked look.**

"**Where did she run off to?" Tifa asked. Mariah shrugged.**

"**I dunno." Mariah said plainly. "Listen, just rest up ok." Tifa nodded, then Mariah gave Tifa a quick peck on the cheek before going to her room. Tifa stood for a minute in shock before going to Yuna who stood in the doorway. Tifa entered and shut the door behind her.**

"**She likes you." Yuna said suddenly.**

"**She hardly knows me." Tifa said. "Like I hardly know her."**

"**She still likes you." Yuna replied. "She showed it in the caves too. For whatever reason she likes you."**

"**I have a boyfriend." Tifa said starting to get annoyed.**

"**When was the last time you saw him." Yuna countered. "I mean REALLY saw him." Tifa gave Yuna a dark look and went to the door again to find yuna in the way.**

"**I don't want to have the conversation." Tifa said sharply.**

"**All I did was say she liked you." Yuna said her tone beginning to take a defensive ring to it. **

**Tifa ran her hand through her hair, why was she getting this annoyed of something this innocent? She knew Yuna had no harmful intent it was simply an innocent observation.**

"**Sorry Yuna." Tifa said after a long silence. "I'm just wound tight right now. Some rest would do all of us some good."**

"**Tifa." Yuna said her tone serious. "I have two questions for you and I want your honest answer." **

"**Of course." Tifa replied but couldn't help but wonder what she had on her mind.**

"**Will you train me?" Yuna asked. **

"**Yunie, you do know if I do accept I'm going to leave friendship at the door. At least for the training." Tifa reminded her.**

"**I know." Yuna replied. **

"**If you want me to, then yes I'll train you." Tifa said. "But why?"**

"**I think I depend too much on the dress spheres." Yuna explained. "If I'm ever caught without them I'm stuck like this. In close quarters my guns are more a hinderance than a help."**

"**Alright then." Tifa agreed. "First thing tomorrow I'll start on your training."**

**Yuna nodded as she went to Lenne's side. Her friend was resting comfortably now, the arrow wound healed with only a bandage to show there ever was a wound. Tifa went to Yuna's side. Tifa searched for the words to try to comfort Yuna but none sounded all that convincing.**

"**Yunie." Tifa said finally. "What was your other question."**

"**Tifa." Yuna said her eyes still on Lenne. "I want the truth" she looked at Tifa. "Do you think this is all worth it? The sacrifices, the dead ends, the sorrow, the trechery everything! Do you think we should keep going?"**

"**We've come this far." Tifa replied. "To stop now would be foolish."**

"**I appreciate the optimism" Yuna replied "But that wasn't my question." Tifa sighed as she looked at the young gunner. In all truth Tifa was uncertain if this was worth all they have endured, but did she dare tell Yuna that? Did she dare tell yuna that this wasn't worth it? What would the consequences be? **

"**Yunie.." Tifa started.**

"**Truth." Yuna said sternly. "No matter what it is." Tifa bit her lower lip and she gave a soft sigh. Yuna looked at her expecting an answer.**

"**I'm really not sure." Tifa replied. "Things have really gotten complicated. The harder we try the more complex things get…" Yuna cut her off with a shake of her head.**

"**Tifa." Yuna said her voice still even. "Yes or no, that's all I want. A truthful yes or no."**

"**No." Tifa said. "I don't think this is worth it." Tifa felt her heart constrict in her chest even as it beat like a drum. Yuna nodded, her expression didn't change.**

"**Whenever Aeris deems us ready to move out again." Yuna said. "you can go home, to Forestria or Kalm. If you still feel this isn't worth it. Then you shouldn't be here."**

**Tifa's eyes widened! What the hell was Yuna pulling first she practically yanked a no out of her now she was passing judgement based on her response?**

"**Wait a second!" Tifa cried. "You wanted the truth! I told the truth and now your pissed at me?"**

"**I never said that." Yuna replied. "I'm happy you where honest, if you don't believe in this then why waste your time here?"**

"**Because you're my friends!" Tifa shot back. "I might not think the risk is worth it, but if you do that's all that matters. I'll follow your lead Yuna! How many times have I told you that's I'm with you until the end! What kind of sick test is this?"**

"**I wanted to know if you where following your heart!" Yuna replied. "I'm touched your staying loyal to me Tifa. This isn't right though, you should do this because you want to, not because I want you to."**

"**I'm staying by your side Yuna." Tifa declared.**

**Yuna went to Tifa and gently embraced her friend. When they where done she looked at Tifa, for a long time as if searching for the proper words. They never came to her lips though. All she could muster was a simple.**

"**Thanks Tifa."**

**Tifa said nothing she only looked at Yuna, the person she cared for and loved as if she was her own blood.**

"**So what brought this up?" Tifa questioned as she sat down next to Yuna.**

"**My self doubts." Yuna replied. "Ever since Rimoru betrayed us I've been having them. I don't know who I can trust anymore. I guess I though putting you on the spot would prove a point."**

"**Yunie." Tifa comforted. "I might not agree with this, but I do believe in you. I'll follow you until the ends of the worlds."**

"**You have no idea how much that means to me Tifa." Yuna replied. "Look it's getting late, we've all have a rough few days." Tifa nodded as she went to her bed, the two wished each other sweet dreams before the drifted into slumber.**

*********

**Aeris disliked deception, she hated lying, couldn't stand stealing and wondered why anyone would do those activities. Yet now with a twisted feeling in her stomach, Aeris had to keep things from her friends. She prayed they would understand in the end. The flower girl quickly made her way up a winding path in the still rejuvenating city. To a tower located near the back of the city.**

**Aeris went to the main door to find it open and a woman with long black hair garbed in a deep blue outfit waited for her.**

"**I saw the rabble you came here with." The woman snarled as she lead Aeris deeper into the tower. "I said I wanted warriors!"**

"**They are warriors." Aeris replied. "They might not look the part but they are fighters."**

"**We shall see." She grumbled obviously not happy with what she got. **

**Aeris was lead down to a throne room, in the room sat a woman with long silver hair with a streak of black down the middle, she had pale skin and pure white eyes. She donned a simple red robe. By her throne stood a woman who shared a striking resemblance to the one who lead her in except she donned a headband and was in green instead of blue. The woman who lead Aeris in kneeled before the woman in the throne. Aeris followed suit as the woman in blue spoke.**

"**Queen Adara!" she pronounced. "I, Princess Tana along with Keyna your devoted guard. Infomr you of some help in our campaign against the warlord!"**

"**Thank you my daughter." Adara replied her voiced low almost is if she was tired. She cast her gaze to Aeris. "You kept your end of the bargain, I'm impressed. I pray these friends of yours can help us."**

"**Mother." Tana stated. "She brought only seven, to help!"**

"**As I told your daughter." Aeris explained. "These seven are strong, I've seen their strength for myself."**

"**I see." Adara mused. "You say the light is with them?" Aeris nodded. "I see, how is she adapting to her powers?"**

"**Very well." Aeris responded.**

"**Very good." Adara replied. "Go rest now." Aeris nodded and left. Tana watched her leave before she addressed her mother.**

"**I must protest mother!" Tana exclaimed. "The Warlord has killed thousands, when he rushed this city before we lost hundreds of our own! How can seven prevail?"**

"**Tana." Adara said gently. "You're my daughter and princess of Genzisa. Your also very young, trust in Aeris and her companions. I'm sure they will give us aid in the conflict. Now, I need to rest."**

**Tana and Keyna both bowed and left the queens chambers. As the left Keyna approached Tana.**

"**Your tense." Keyna stated. "Trust your mothers judgement."**

"**I worry for her Key." Tana replied. "she seems tired all the time now. I fear this conflict is wearing on her."**

"**Which is why we have help." Keyna replied. "I'm sure my queen made the right choice. Trust her my friend." **

"**You've served as a guard for my mother for several years Keyna." Tana said. "In all that time has she ever been like this, I doubt she even sleeps at night. It causes me great worry to see her like this.'**

**Keyna starred at the young princess for a moment, she remember the time of her birth with crystal clarity. Though she was a young child at the time, she recalled with great pride watching her grown into the woman she is now. Beautiful, brave, smart and resourceful, she was very much like her mother.**

"**Your mother is one of the most amazing people I've ever met." Keyna stated. "In all my years I don't think I've admired anyone more than I have her. Except for her daughter" she shot Tana a teasing smile. "She'll endure Tana, we all will, these allies, though few in number, have what it takes. Show faith in your mother's choices and her judgements.""**

**The young princess nodded as she left to her room. She took little comfort in her friends words. She found herself praying for a victory in the looming conflict.**

*********

**It was two weeks ago that tifa agreed to teach Yuna in martial arts. When yuna asked for her teachings Tifa was quick to remind her that she would leave their friendship at the door. For the time of their training and sparring they where teacher and student. Yuna accepted that and the training began the following day.**

**Tifa kept true to her word, every time yuna made an error Tifa slapped her with her open palm. To her credit Yuna quickly learned but at the end of the first day Yuna was sore. So sore that Lenne spent the better part of an hour soothing Yuna's aches with her healing light. Much to Tifa's surprise after the training was over Yuna harbored no ill feelings towards Tifa.**

**As the days passed Yuna's progress exceeded all expectations, by the end of the first week Yuna was becoming very effective using kickboxing techniques. Not only that but she was blending her own style and gunplay in with the technique. This made Yuna even more formidable than she was before.**

**Even now the two sparred with Lenne watching, Yuna improved on her speed, but even so could not keep up with the lightning quick Tifa. Yuna unleashed a hail of bullets at Tifa. Tifa was quick to dodge but got hit by a few and counted her blessings they where only rubber bullets. Tifa sprinted at Yuna having to dodge a spin kick as she did so. Tifa tired for a punch with yuna ducked and caught Tifa with the butt of one of her guns. Yuna tried to kick Tifa away but tifa grabbed yuna's leg and forced her to the ground. On the ground tifa raised her palm ready to strike as yuna pointed the barrel of one of her guns at Tifa's head. The end result? The two friends laughed as Tifa helped Yuna to her feet.**

"**I'll need your healing hands tonight Lenne." Tifa said. "your getting way to good Yunie."**

"**Wouldn't be this good if you didn't teach me." Yunie replied. "So.. it's going good?" Tifa nodded.**

"**You've gotten farther in two weeks than some of my other students have in a year." Tifa explained.**

"**Well that's good." Yuna replied. "I want to check on some things, I'll catch up with you tonight." Yuna walked away. Tifa watched her leave as Lenne came up next to her.**

"**Did I miss something or did Yunie get a little upset there?" Tifa asked. Lenne placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.**

"**Her mind has been occupied as of late." Lenne explained. "She as much she must cope with Tifa."**

"**I know." Tifa said with a nod. "I just wish she would let us help her." **

"**There are times where she can be a private person." Lenne pointed out. "Like someone else I know, who tends to keep her burden hers."**

"**We're not getting into this again Lenne." Tifa said as she began walking to where they stayed.**

"**What do you hope to achieve by burdening yourself with the weight of the world?" Lenne pointed out calmly. "You have yuna and myself, let us share some of the burden, we are strong enough Tifa."**

**Tifa said nothing as she walked, she knew Lenne was right though. Tifa managed a humorless smirk.**

"**It wouldn't be fair to give my burden to the two of you." Tifa explained. "I've really done more harm in my life than good, maybe that's why I've got this mark." Tifa rubbed her arm.**

"**You are too hard on yourself." Lenne criticized. "If redemption is what you seek then redeem yourself. However, I feel that is not an option."**

"**Why is that?" Tifa questioned.**

"**I feel you have done more good than harm Tifa." Lenne said coming to a stop. Tifa stopped with her but avoided the singer's gaze.**

"**I wish I could tell myself that." Tifa muttered.**

**Lenne stood in front of Tifa and gentle put her arms around tifa's shoulders and locked eyes with the former barmaid.**

"**You are whatever you will yourself to be." Lenne said firmly. "Leave the past behind Tifa, there is nothing you or anyone can do to repair it. Focus on the present and in the now, and about those who care about you now." **

**Tifa raised her head and was met with a kind smile from Lenne, a smile that she returned. Tifa began walking again with Lenne at her side.**

"**So how do you think Yuna is doing in our lessons?" Tifa asked feeling a changed of topic would be best.**

"**She is improving by leaps and bounds." Lenne replied. "You should be proud. However in the beginning I was worried she would back down from the training."**

**Tifa nodded as she recalled the moment in her mind, with Yuna leaning back against Lenne as Lenne caressed her with her healing light. Still Yuna managed to smile and comment about her rough first day of training. She bore no grudge against Tifa, though Tifa was hard on her. Soon however Lenne's healing was needed by Tifa, as she learned that Yuna could give as good as she could receive. She was very proud of how Yuna has progressed.**

**The two of them reached where they stayed, the sun was just beginning to go down. Tifa cast a glance to the house where Aeris stayed. Tifa couldn't help but wonder where Aeris was, she rarely saw the flower girl these recent weeks. Even if she did, Aeris seemed to have something on her mind. Then then thought she saw something she turned her head, but didn't see anything.**

"**Something wrong?" Lenne asked.**

"**Just had a feeling we're being watched." Tifa explained.**

"**We are." Lenne said. Tifa gave Lenne a look. "They are trying hard to be discrete. I do not think they mean us harm." Just then Tifa notice Lenne's features grow pale and Lenne began to tremble.**

"**Lenne?" Tifa questioned. Lenne gave no response, as tifa was about to ask Lenne again a shriek pierced the air. Tifa's blood went cold! That was Yuna! Tifa ran to where she hoped the shriek came from, Lenne was close behind, she heard other footstep but didn't take the time to look to see who they where. **

**Tifa came to the center of the town where she found Yuna laying on the ground. Tifa rushed to her side, it was then Tifa saw a woman with short silver hair dressed in black. Tifa looked behind her and saw Aeris and Lenne both with their weapons drawn.**

"**So, you are here." The woman said. She looked at Aeris. "Surrender yourself now Aeris."**

"**Leave my friends alone." Aeris said sternly. "This has nothing to do with them Fenna."**

"**I only attacked this one." She nodded at Yuna who was starting to wake up. "to get your attention. I have no grudge with the human's you call your friends. They can go." Tifa looked at Aeris who nodded, tifa took Yuna and went behind Aeris and Lenne. "I have no grudge with her either." She nodded at Lenne "I'm afraid though I must kill her."**

"**NO!" Yuna screamed as she went forward. Tifa grabbed her arm!**

"**Yunie!" Tifa pleaded.**

"**What's going on?" Yuna cried, "why do you want to kill our friends so bad?"**

"**Neither of them should be alive." Fenna replied. "Don't worry though I won't take punishment on those responsible." She cast Tifa and Yuna a look, before turning her attention to Lenne and Aeris. "You really should think before you manipulate others into doing your dirty work." Her gaze on Aeris.**

"**Dirty work?" Yuna questioned.**

"**Ignore her." Aeris ordered. "Fenna leave them out of this! Leave Lenne out of this, your grudge is with me!"**

"**My grudge is with no one." Fenna replied. "Riok says you killed Ilfanna our mother! That you shouldn't even exist! Yet you do and you used her" she pointed at Yuna "as a tool to bring her." she pointed at Lenne "back!"**

"**No!" Yuna cried "I know how I brought her back! Don't take it out on Aeris! It was me!"**

"**Stop!" Tifa protested trying to hold Yuna back without hurting her. Tifa noticed the look in Aeris' eyes. "Aeris?"**

**Before Aeris could respond, two women stood infront of Fenna one in blue wielding a katana blade and another in green wielding a spear.**

"**The queen orders you gone!" the one in blue ordered and a light shoved Fenna back until she was expelled from the city. Tifa, Yuna and Lenne looked at the other women in confusion.**

"**Tana" Aeris said motioning to the woman in blue "And Keyna." She motioned to the woman in green. After they where introduced, Tana and Keyna simply left.**

*********

**Tifa gave Aeris a harsh look, her gloved hands tightened into fists. Aeirs looked down avoiding Tifa's angry gaze.**

"**Why?" Tifa asked her voice barley able to contain her rage.**

"**It's destiny." Aeris said meeting Tifa's gaze.**

"**You gave us that crap before." Tifa continued. "I trusted you, we all trusted you because we never thought you would deceive us."**

"**I hated to mislead you." Aeris said. "I was fearfull you wouldn't understand if I told you."**

"**So you lied to us." Yuna said. "You used me, made me think I was special in reviving Lenne. Like Rimoru you used us! Worse yet, you used me! Tricked me! You took advantage of us!"**

"**It is not like that." Lenne said as she approached Yuna. She tried to comfort Yuna but yuna pulled away!**

"**Don't touch me!" Yuna cried as tears blurred her vision. "Leave me alone! I'll never forgive you for this! I want nothing to do with you anymore Lenne!" with that Yuna dashed off!**

"**Yunie!" Tifa called out, but yuna had already vanished from sight. Tifa let loose a string of angry curses. Sounding more like her old pilot friend Cid, than herself. She cast an angry glance at Lenne and Aeris who both stood there not knowing what to expect. Tifa also saw Katejina come up, obviously alerted to what was going on.**

"**Ok." Katejina started not even waiting for the situation to be explained to her. "Tifa, settle down, Lenne, tell us what the devil is going on here."**

"**It's not her fault." Aeris stated as she stepped forward. "It's mine, I lead you here, I believed you would be safe from Fenna and Riok."**

"**Who are Fenna and Riok?" Katejina questioned. **

"**Hunters." Aeris intoned gravely "They believe that Lenne and myself should still be dead. Thus they hunt us, and all those with us are in danger."**

"**You felt this would be a good safe haven." Tifa asked having finally collected herself long enough to speak.**

"**Yes." Aeris said with a nod. "I didn't like the deception I had to do."**

"**What about tricking Yuna." Tifa asked.**

"**I didn't." Aeris replied. "Tifa I know your upset with me, I really had no choice in the matter. What can I do to make this right?"**

"**Aeris." Tifa started as she looked at her friend. "you could have been honest with us. This whole thing isn't like you at all, worst of all is you dragged Lenne into it!"**

"**It was not her doing." Lenne said softly. "It is mine, because I reached to Yuna, in the caves."**

"**Blaming yourself at this stage won't change anything." Katejina said. "Your actions are your responsibility, no one elses. Whatever path you take is yours, there are those who can help but only if you want them to."**

"**Yuna." Lenne said her voice still soft. "I was her who brought me back." Aeris nodded her agreement. "I need to find her, make things right."**

"**Lenne." Tifa started placing her hand on Lenne's arm. Lenne turned around and gently cupped Tifa's hand in her own. The look in Lenne's eyes told Tifa all she needed to known. "Good luck, I'm sure Yunie will understand." Lenne nodded as she left to look for her friend.**

*********

**Yuna sat on the outskirts of the rejuvenating city, her thoughts dwelled on the current events. For now she stopped crying she thought of Lenne. How could Lenne call herself a friend yet do what Aeris said she did. Was she used the entire time? Or was she used at all? She had no idea what was going on anymore. Yuna sighed when she saw a familiar form out of the corner of her eye.**

"**Not right now Tifa." Yuna said not facing the person.**

**Instead the person drew closer, causing Yuna to become annoyed and stand up and face the person. When she did she wasn't face to face with tifa, but someone who bore a striking resenblance to Tifa except for the hair which was white.**

"**I know you." Yuna said. "At the attack, I caught a glance of you. Who are you? What do you want?"**

**She responded by punching Yuna in the stomach! Yuna let out a pained gasp and sank to her knees, clutching her gut. She felt a bile rise in her throat, she fought hard to push it back, her vision spun. Yuna had to fight to keep from passing out. What WAS this person, Tifa wasn't this strong or merciless.**

"**The Professor called me Tifone." Tifone replied. "However I like to call myself Tifa, the true Tifa."**

"**Your not." Yuna said as she rose to her feet. "Tifa is a caring, compassionate person! Your not Tifa!" **

**Tifone gave Yuna an amused look before throwing a kick! Yuna dodged and countered with one of her own. Tifone dodged the kick and threw punches which Yuna was able to avoid. Tifone feinted a kick which Yuna moved to block before Tifone kicked high and caught Yuna in the side of her head! Yuna cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, she tried to get up but her strength failed as she faded from consciousness. Tifone circled around the downed woman, before she rolled Yuna on her back using the toe of her boot. She lifted the young gunner in her arms, when she heard a voice yell.**

"**Put her down!" Lenne cried as she ran down, she clutched the hilt of her blade. **

**Tifone gave Lenne a penetrating gaze. Lenne paused, what could she do? She had Yuna, any attempt on the enemy could result in her harming Yuna.**

"**Send a message to my imperfect duplicate." Tifone told Lenne. "Tell her if she wants to see her friend alive again, that she will meet me at the ruins of Midgar on her home world at nightfall tomorrow. Otherwise, something might happen to her." Tifone cast a glance at the unconscious woman in her arms**

"**I could stop you.." Lenne started.**

"**You could." Tifone said. "But at what cost? I have your little friend." **

**Lenne said nothing, she was right. Right now she had Yuna, her teeth grinding Lenne nodded and backed away allowing Tifone to get away. **

**Tifa arrived just to see Tifone fleeing with Yuna limply in her arms. Tifa uttered an angry curse before she looked and saw Lenne, who was just as thrilled as Tifa was.**

"**So what does she was in return for Yuna?" Tifa questioned.**

"**To fight you." Lenne replied. "Tomorrow at nightfall at the ruins of Midgar, or she kills Yuna."**

"**Not gonna happen I'll face her!" Tifa declared.**

"**Last time you attemped that you had no luck." Lenne recalled, she remembered Tifa telling her what happened. Lenne was afraid that the same would happen.**

"**Have to do something." Tifa replied. "I'm sure as hell not going to allow her to kill Yunie!"**

"**Tifa." Lenne said trying to keep her calm. "You said that this person overpowered you the last time you fought. History might repeat! She could kill you!"**

"**I know." Tifa said softly. "I need to face the possibility I might not see Yunie again. That this clone will kill me."**

"**Tifa.." Lenne said reaching for her friend.**

"**I'm willing to die for her Lenne." Tifa said. "She's very dear to me, I don't want her to get hurt, it's unfair she's even involved in this. Lenne I want you to make me a promise."**

"**Anything." Lenne replied taking Tifa's hand in hers.**

"**If I don't make it." Tifa said. "I want you to promise me, that you'll take care of Yunie."**

**Lenne looked at Tifa, the former barmaid's expression was serious. Lenne caressed Tifa's cheek with her knuckles. Lenne was terrified, she wanted Tifa to be safe, but at the same time she knew Tifa wasn't going to let something happen to Yuna. Tears stung at the young songstresses eyes as she fiercly embraced her friend! Tifa was shocked for a moment but then gently returned the hug, knowing why Lenne was so emotional.**

"**Midgar." Tifa said after awhile in the embrace and breaking the tender moment. "The ruins of Midgar, I hoped never to have to go back there."**

"**I will be there with you." Lenne said. Tifa shook her head.**

"**I'm doing this alone Lenne." Tifa said. "We've already had too many detours in this, I go and get Yunie and send her back. You continue without me."**

"**Tiffany!" Lenne scolded. "Why are you doing this to yourself?!" Much to Lenne's surprise Tifa smiled though it was a sad smile.**

"**I haven't been called Tiffany since I was six." Tifa recalled. "My mom thought Tiffany was more of a ladies name. My dad liked Tifa, so my mom finally gave in… then she died." Tifa looked at Lenne. "My parents, Biggs, Wedge, Dras. All dead, I'm not adding you or Yuna to that list. I'm not dealing with the pain that comes with losing one you care about."**

"**What of you?" Lenne asked. "You are part of my new family! You think you are unimportant? You think we can go without you? Perhaps we could, but we would not be the same. You talk of those you lost, what of those you gained. Yuna, Katejina, Marjorie, Shaden, myself! For pities sake Tiffany! Let us help you!"**

"**Why do you think I'm still fighting?" Tifa questioned she turned to leave but locked eyes with Lenne. "What I have here is the most precious thing in the world to me. I'll be damned if I let a copy take it from me! Do what we set out to do, when I get Yunie back we'll join you. Until then Lenne, stay safe." With that Tifa walked away, not waiting for any approval or scorn. **

**Lenne watched Tifa walk off, Lenne shook her head and sighed as her hands went to her hips. She couldn't blame Tifa for wanting to go at this alone, but still. Lenne would feel better if she was at her side. Just then a sound startled Lenne, she turned around and saw Aeris. **

"**Something amiss?" Aeris questioned. Lenne nodded as she told her what had happened. After she heard Aeris shook her head.**

"**Tifa was rather insistant." Lenne concluded. **

"**She can be like that." Aeris said with a nod. "I'll go speak with her, the queen wishes to speak with you and the others. Tana will lead you there." **

**Lenne noticed the woman in a blue and black outfit walk over to her. She cast Lenne a disapproving glance. Wordlessly she lead the young singer down the road to a tower near the back of the city where the others minus Yuna, Aeris and Tifa awaited them. **

**There Tana was met by Keyna who lead the others to the towers. They entered single file with Tana taking point and Keyna taking the rear. The small gathering was lead to a large chamber where a slender pale skinned woman dressed in a simple purple robe sat on a throne.**

**Queen Adara rose from her throne and approached Lenne. Her slender fingers caressed Lenne's face.**

"**Thank the gods you have come." Adara said her voice soft. "I am queen Adara, you have already met Tana my daughter and our personal guard Keyna. Please forgive our methods of bringing you here, but I assure you our goals are common. I must ask there where two more, a warrior and a young woman, where are they."**

"**Yuna, the young woman was kidnapped and Tifa the warrior has set out to rescue her." Lenne stated.**

"**This is unacceptable!" Tana raged. "You where already too few, now your even fewer! My queen, why do we need them, we already have the best warriors from the surrounding areas stationed at Gret's Pass! What good can five do?"**

"**Remember your place Tana." Adara replied. "Your still young I know your heart is good, but you need to watch your temper."**

"**If I where queen…" Tana seethed.**

"**But I am queen my child!" Adara said. Tana said nothing but she left after she was gone. "forgive my daughter, she's very worried about our future."**

"**We will see what we can do to lend our aide." Lenne offered. "Who do we fight against?"**

"**The Warlord." Adara intoned grimly. "Long ago he tried to sack this city but was thwarted but it cost us dearly. Nearly half of our warriors where slain in the attack. The rest of us decided to hide this city with our remaining mages casting a spell to conceal this city, until the day the saviors would come. Now his forces are on the advance. About a thousand warrior have gathered in Gret's Pass to halt his advance. Our warriors will remain here in case Gret's pass falls."**

"**Tana and myself are going to the pass to oversee the operation and return here if it falls." Keyna explained. "In all truth we could use your aide."**

"**You have it." Lenne replied. Keyna nodded and left, it was decided the next day the small group would go to Gret's Pass and help in the oncoming battle. However in the back of Lenne's mind she thought of Tifa.**

**Tifa sat on the outskirts of the city, her mind drifted to Yuna, not that long ago Tifa finally acknowledged that she would give anything just to keep Yuna safe even give her own life. She remembered the beating she received during the attack in the Plane of Knowledge. She wouldn't let anything happen to Yuna because of her. Tifa sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, she heard footsteps behind her. Then next to her and Aeris sat down next to her friend.**

"**Lenne told me about what happened." Aeris said. **

"**Going to try to talk me out of it?" Tifa questioned. Aeris shook her head.**

"**Of course not." Aeris said. "Your being very true to yourself by doing this. Yuna is your guide, she has been so since you met her."**

"**Guide?" Tifa questioned.**

"**When you met me you where more concerned about others telling their feelings then you where with your own." Aeris replied. "Now your more in touch with yourself, because of Yuna's influence. She is your strength, you should fight for her."**

"**Die for her?" Tifa asked.**

**"You will survive Tifa." Aeris replied. Tifa nodded with a slight smile.**

**"Thanks Aeris." Tifa replied. Aeris put her arm around Tifa and smiled at her long time friend.**

**"You should go." Aeris said. "Collect yourself before you go into the fight." Tifa nodded as she stood up. A portal formed infront of Tifa, she hugged Aeris before going through the portal to go fight for her friend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: TIFA'S SECRET**

**Yuna came too and unknown amount of time later, she looked around she was in a white room. She tried to move her arms only to find them strapped down.**

**"I see your awake." A voice said it was female, Yuna could find a face to match the voice however, but it didn't sound like Tifone.**

**"Who are you?" Yuna asked. "Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?"**

**"Don't worry, for now your safe." The voice explained. "We need Tifa here, to further our research."**

**"How do you know her?" Yuna asked. "Where am I?"**

**"Enough questions for now." The voice said. "When you awaken, you'll get the answers." Yuna was about to protest when she heard a hissing sound. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and soon she was in a deep sleep.**

*********

**Tifa came through the portal and looked around, she was in Kalm. It was different, like it was when she first decided to live there. When she returned over a month ago the town was under martial law. During their brief visit Tifa was hospital bound thus unable to check on the progress of her town. Since then and the public fall of the LeGrance family with Victor LeGrance being arrested and sent to jail. Life returned to normal in the small town, Tifa's old bar the New Heaven however was destroyed during the turmoil. **

**Tifa saw in it's place was an exotict dancing bar named Guilty Pleasures. Tifa shook her head as she walked past it. She felt someone bump into her! Tifa looked and saw a young woman on the ground she had light brown hiar that went down to her shoulders. She had on a sleeveless brown shirt and jeans.**

**"Sorry!" the girl said.**

**"You ok?" Tifa asked as she helped her up. The girl nodded and went on her way. Tifa shook her head as her hand went to her materia pouch. It was gone! Tifa uttered a silent curse and quickly followed the would be thief. Tifa followed her until she saw her scale a fence and drop down to the other side. Tifa shook her head and followed.**

**The girl dropped down to the other side of the fence, she saw the brown haired woman whose pouch she filched give pause. The girl wasted no time and turned and sprinted down an alleyway. There saw saw four young men all seemed to be waiting for her.**

**"What we got here?" one asked he had short dark hair.**

**"Pretty number." Another one who was bald observed as he circled her.**

**"Gonna share?" the dark haired one asked. The girl shook her head.**

**"It's mine!" she declared. She found her arms grabbed by the other two, she yelped in protest as the leader took the pouch. He peered inside.**

**"Holy cow!" he exclaimed. "Look at all this materia! Nessie, you hit the mother load." He motioned for the others to let go of her.**

**"Huh?" Nessie questioned, she didn't even have time to look at what she grabbed. "This mean your going to give it back to me?"**

**"60-40 split." The leader offered. "You get the 40."**

**"That's not fair!" Nessie exclaimed. "I stole it! I did all the work!"**

**"Hey Ness." The leader said. "Four of us, one of you. Take it or leave it." Nessie fell silent, she saw the other three circle her. Nessie felt her hands tighten into fists. "Take her out boys!"**

**The bald one lunged at Nessie who dodged the blow and watched the clumsy blow hit his friend. Nessie kicked him in the midsection, he gasped and doubled over, then Nessie brought her knee up hard catching him in the chin, his head snapped back and he fell to the ground. Another one a blonde took a wild swing at her, she dodged and clipped his legs, he fell to the ground, Nessie stomped on his chest driving all air out. The last one of the three swung at her, she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him onto his friend. She cast a glare at the leader who decided to run.**

**"Hey!" Nessie called out. **

**She went to follow only to see him vanish down the alley, only to see him drop to the ground. The pouch dropped to the ground but a black gloved hand grabbed it. Nessie saw her come out, it was the same woman she stole from, she had long brown hair, she was a pretty woman far as Nessie could tell. She had on some sort of karate outfit.**

"**Umm hi." Nessie said nervously. "I'm Nessie, umm sorry about accidently taking your pouch before."**

"**It happens." Tifa said with a slight smile, she could tell the girl was nervous. "I'm Tifa, I saw you take out those three." Tifa pointed at the three young men on the ground. "Your pretty good."**

"**I'm the best around here." Nessie bragged. "Hey I got an idea, how about we fight, first one to knock the other down gets the pouch!"**

"**It IS my pouch." Tifa replied. "but alright, you want it so bad, lets see how good you are." Tifa placed the pouch on the ground and stood there. "You take the first swing."**

"**What?" Nessie exclaimed. Who was this woman, she was really pushing it, Nessie smiled, if she took her out all that materia would be hers, she could sell the bad one's and still have a good amount of money. "Ok, your on."**

**Nessie went up to Tifa and took up her fighting stance. She swung her fist at Tifa's stomach a sure knockdown blow. Tifa dodged, Nessie followed up with a with a kicked, tifa also dodged the kick, not only that but Tifa's hand shot forward and lighted slapped Nessie!**

"**HEY!!" Nessie cried. "Your not even trying!" Tifa smiled and shook her head. An act that angered Nessie. "I'll show you!" Nessie threw another kick at Tifa this one Tifa deflected with her hand. Nessie fumed and without knowing it her leg shot out aimed at Tifa's head! Tifa caught the kick with her hands and swept Nessie's other leg out from under her! Nessie fell to the ground with a thud!**

**Tifa looked at the girl, she was angry, but also down. Tifa reached her hand to help pull the young girl up. Instead of taking it she swept Tifa's legs, Tifa staggered but grabbed the girls arms.**

"**OW!" Nessie cried. "Knock it off!"**

"**Calm down." Tifa advised as she let go. Nessie took advantage and took another swing! This time Tifa grabbed the arm and drove nessie face first to the ground. Tifa applied pressure to the arm causing Nessie to cry out.**

"**Stop it!" Nessie cried. "Your hurting me."**

"**Settle down." Tifa said. "Next time you pull a stunt like that something gets broken!"**

"**You wouldn't." Nessie hissed. Tifa let go.**

"**Try me." Tifa offered. "I would like to see you explain a broken arm to your parents. Listen just relax, calm down."**

"**I need materia." Nessie said. "a cure one. I saw your pouch and thought it had money in it." Then Nessie had a thought. "Your not Tifa Lockhart are you?" she hoped the answer was no, because if she was, Nessie knew she could be in trouble.**

"**I am." Tifa replied. **

**Nessie felt her heart sink, what did she do, she tried to beat up a celebrity! Someone who saved the planet!**

"**Umm listen I'm really sorry about before!" nessie explained.**

"**Just relax." Tifa comforted. "I don't want to hurt you or else you would be like these guys." Tifa motioned to the four men just now getting to their senses. "Walk and talk with me. Tell me why you need a cure materia."**

"**It's my grandfather." Nessie said as she walked. "He's taken care of me since I was really little. He's sick now, I'm afraid.. he might die." Tifa nodded, she listened but remembered Aeris' talk of destiny. Tifa had the time before she had to meet her clone in a day. She handed the girl a cure materia. Her face lit up. "You mean it?!"**

"**Long as I get to go with you." Tifa replied. "And you don't try this again." Nessie nodded and lead Tifa down the road to an old white house. She went in with Tifa behind her.**

"**Grandpa!" Nessie called out. "You here?"**

"**Of course I am." A husky old voice replied, as an old man wheeled himself to meet the young lady. "Your dirty Vanessa, you get into another fight?"**

"**They jumped me Grandpa!" Nessie replied. The grandfather wheeled himself to a table where he grabbed a leather strap, he returned to Nessie and handed it to her. "Aw Grandpa!"**

"**Outside, fifty hits on the large brown rug." The grandfather ordered.**

"**Grandpaaaww!" Nessie protested. "It was self defense."**

"**I know darling." The grandfather replied. "Still, you can't solve all yer problems with fists, I'm sure your friend can vouche for that. Now go before I up it." Unhapplily Nessie obeyed.**

**"Odd punishment." Tifa noted. "Tifa, by the way."**

**"I know who you are." The grandfather replied. "Call me Harv. I know it's odd, but I won't hit her, wouldn't be right. She needs something to keep her focused. I don't know how she got mixed in with all this fighting mumbo jumbo. Started when some guy came here afew years back. Named Zangan, mentioned how he could help the kids. Nessie wanted to join but I forbade her from doing so. I know she sneaks off to the old theater to watch old movies and uses them. I'm sorry I'm rambling."**

**"Master Zangan was my teacher." Tifa said. "If you want I could teach her some, I can't stay for long, but I can try to help her."**

**"She needs to help herself." Harv replied. "Keeps her feelings all bottled up, can't be good for her."**

**"I know she worries about you." Tifa said. "It's why she was in the fight. People tried to take the materia I gave her to help you. Listen I know you dislike it but I know from experience it can help."**

**"Whatever happened to people talking out their differences." Harv grumbled. "Now it's fight, fight, fight. I don't want her going down that path. I raised her since she was four, after her mom passed away. I just want Vanessa kept safe."**

**"I understand." Tifa replied. "You do know that she is old enough to make choices for herself right?"**

**"Yeah." Harv agreed. "She ain't a little kid no more, her mom would like how she grew up. Listen, Tifa, she's the only granddaughter I've got. Now I know I'm being selfish but I want her safe as long as possible. Nothing wrong with that is there?" **

**"Of course not." Tifa assured him. "You have every right to want to keep her safe. She also has a right though, to want to keep her only family safe." Harv was about to respond when Vanessa came in, she placed the strap down on the table where she found it.**

**"Good girl." Harv complimented. "Now why don't you get some clean clothes on. I'm sure your friend would like to stay."**

**"It would be nice." Tifa replied. Nessie nodded and went off. Thus the night began to pass.**

**Several hours later the three of them sat in the living room. Nessie who was now in a demin shirt and matching pants sat next to her grandfather. Tifa sat on a sofa, she was amazed at Nessie's cooking and how she handled herself. It was almost like she was looking at herself. Harv despite his gruff exterioir cared about his grand daughter. Though the night was late Harv excused himself to go to bed. Tifa watched the tenderness he showed with Nessie. He wheeled himself into the next room and closed the door.**

**Tifa noticed Nessie starred at the door for quite some time.**

**"Nessie?" Tifa asked.**

**"I worry about him." Nessie stated. "He's not well, but he won't tell me. He wouldn't even let me use the materia you gave me on him. I don't know what I'm going to do… after..after.." Nessie stopped, Tifa gently approached her and lead her to the couch. She reminded Tifa so much like herself. "What did you do? When everything was taken from you?"**

**"I started over." Tifa said. "It wasn't easy, in fact it was hard. I have friends now, who are like my family."**

**"Where are they?" Nessie questioned.**

**"One is here." Tifa said. "she was taken and I'm going to get her back."**

**"She's important to you?" Nessie asked.**

**"Very." Tifa agreed. "She's really helped me out since I've known her. She's quite possibly the best thing to happen to me."**

**"Wish I had someone like that." Nessie said wistfully.**

**"We all do." Tifa comforted. "You'll find whoever it is."**

**"thanks." Nessie relied. "Hey you have anyplace to spend the night? We have an extra room."**

**Tifa thought for a minute, she planned on finding Kara and trying to stay with her. However the hour was late, tifa was tired from the day.**

**"If you'll have me I'll stay." Tifa said. Nessie nodded with a big grin. She lead Tifa to the guest room.**

**"Here you go." Nessie said as she opened the door for tifa. "There are clothes in the closet. Hey, thanks for everything."**

**"Your welcome Ness." Tifa said. "I hope things work for you. Thank you as well, and goodnight." Ness smiled as she left and Tifa closed the door.**

**Tifa dropped her small bag containing a fresh set of clothes on the ground as she went to the closet. She found a gray nightshirt, Tifa stripped off her clothes and slipped on the nightshirt. Tfa smiled as it was a perfect fit, she then shut off the lights and lay in bed. She thought of Yuna, her friend who was unfairly involved in this business between Tifone and herself.**

**"I'll find you Yunie." Tifa whispered. "We'll be together again, it'll take more than a copy of me to keep me from saving you."**

*********

**Yuna awoke it was dark but she could tell she was on a bed and she was unshackled. Whoever her captors where it was apparent she was deemed a non threat. Yuna shook her head to try to clear it, she had no clue where she was. Just then Yuna heard footsteps, she got to a sitting position.**

**"I see your awake." The voice said.**

**"Who are you? Where am I?" Yuna demanded.**

**"Please be calm." The voice advised, Yuna could tell now it was a female voice. The same who talked to her before. "We have no intention of hurting you. I hope you can provide us with information."**

**"How did you find me?" Yuna asked. "Are you with her Tifa's clone?"**

**"In a way." The woman responded. "Fear not she's in our custody."**

**"So you had nothing to do with her attacking me?" Yuna questioned.**

**"We had to have some sort of insurance that our main target would show up." The woman explained. "Our sources stated that you're a close friend to her." Yuna's eyes widened Tifa! **

**"Leave her alone!" Yuna shouted as she gripped the iron bars that held her prisoner.**

**"I assure you, we don't intend for her life or your life to be in danger." The female said.**

**"Then why take me?" Yuna asked. **

**"As we said." The woman explained. "You're a close friend of her. When she comes to rescue you we will have obtained the data we need from her."**

**"Then I'll be free?" Yuna questioned. No response came, Yuna heard footsteps as they faded. She sighed as she lay back down on the bed. Her eyes where now adjusted to the darkness enough to see a form standing outside her cell. The figure cast a glance at Yuna then walked off. Yuna sighed, she had no clue where she was, there where no windows in her cell.**

**Yuna knew she was in trouble, she had no idea where she was or who was holding her. Even worse was she had no way of finding out, her captor was a woman of few words apparently. Yuna closed her eyes and Lenne's image flooded her mind.**

**Lenne, she was why Yuna was off alone, she was mad at Lenne. When she first brought Lenne back to life she thought it was her own doing. Now however she found out she was used, fooled into doing so. How could Lenne do it, all this time she thought Lenne was her friend, yet a friend, wouldn't do this. Yuna angrily shook her head. Yuna thought she knew Lenne better, maybe she didn't, maybe it was like she suspected before. That all this time Lenne was mingled with her and Yuna thought she knew her, she didn't know a thing.**

**"Are you going to sit there all night?" a voice questioned from next to her. Yuna could tell it was male.**

**"Where?" yuna questioned looking around.**

**"In the cell next to you of course." The man replied. "I forgot no matter how beautiful some of you human's may look, you lack the ability us Tier'dahl have to see in the dark."**

**"You're a dark elf?" yuna asked. **

**"Of course, my dear." He replied. "And don't worry salvation is at hand."**

**"Salvation?" yuna questioned. "You're here to rescue me?" Yuna then paused as she thought she heard something. She then heard a noise by her cell she looked and saw a cat woman unlocking her cell. She noticed the person "Ebon!"**

**"Come on." Ebon said as she moved to unlock the strangers cell.**

**"Still mourning her loss are we?" the stranger asked.**

**"Loss?" Yuna questioned. "Ebon, what does he mean."**

**"No need to worry about it anymore Yuna." Ebon replied. "My sister is free forever from the curse. Now come on, you have another friend who is waiting for you." **

**Yuna nodded and followed Ebon, still unsure of what happened. They got to an intersection. Where Ebon pointed down the hall.**

"**Ralax." She said looking at the man. "Down there are your connections. Yuna come with me." **

**Yuna nodded as she followed the cat woman a question nagged at her, though she was hesistant to ask it.**

"**So." Yuna started. "where is your sister? If she's freed where is she?" Ebon paused in her step and looked at Yuna her emerald eyes locking with hers. They shimmered with sadness. "Ebon?"**

"**Gone." Ebon replied. "The Mandrake curse, was just that a terrible curse. It made her immortal, with the taunting vision of paradise. When Sapphire, was free and no longer Mandrake. The curse finally took it's toll. She died, while talking to me, in my arms. Again I'm alone."**

"**No." Yuna said taking her hand. "You have us, you can stay with us." The dark furred catwoman smiled at Yuna.**

"**I'll keep that in mind." Ebon replied. "Now we have to hurry, as I said you have someone waiting for you."**

**Yuna followed Ebon down the underground path, it was quite a long path and the already weary Yuna was fading fast. Ebon noticed this and went to Yuna, she proceeded the lift Yuna in her arms.**

"**I'm sorry, I should have known you would be weakened after your captivity." Ebon explained. Yuna remained silent and simply nodded with a slight smile. In all truth she was unsure why she was so tired, did they do something to her? With that flowing through her mind Yuna drifted to sleep. **

**She awoke an unknown amount of time later due to a gentle shaking. She looked up at Ebon who set her down.**

"**We're almost there my lady." Ebon said.**

"**You don't need the formalities." Yuna replied. "Your not my servant, you're my friend."**

"**She's like that with everyone." A voice said. Yuna looked to where it came from. Yuna saw a light purple, gold and white robe! Yuna sprang forth forgetting how tired she was with a gleeful cry!**

"**Shaden!" Yuna embraced the dark elf. "I was wondering where you went to. Did you find her? Is Dras avenged?" Blushing the dark elf returned Yuna's hug. She forget how Yuna could get, she missed her.**

"**I've decided to return to the only family I've ever known, as has Ebon." Shaden replied.**

"**Family?" yuna questioned. Then it finally dawned on her. Tifa, Lenne, Katejina, Shaden, Marjorie now Ebon. All of them had either lost or left behind everything. Now with this small group they where like a family. "Yeah, I guess we are like a family, aren't we?"**

"**We wouldn't all be like this is you didn't accept us for who we were." Shaden reminded Yuna. Yuna nodded with a smile, to be honest she thought nothing of it, she simply treated others the way she would want to be treated, a simple logic that in this case worked wonders. Just then Yuna heard a clattering on the ground shaden and Ebon heard it as well but both of them expected it. Yuna saw the cuase. **

**The upper part of the body was that of a female dark elf who donned a simple white outfit, however it was her lower part that terrified yuna, for her lower part consisted of eight spider legs and a spider thorax to match.**

"**Ah Jinex." Shaden said causually. "Your just in time, this is my friend I've been telling you about Yuna."**

"**I beg forgiveness mistress." Jinex said her voice had a low tone to it. "It seems that Lady Yuna does not look to good."**

**Shaden cast a glance at Yuna who stood stock still. Almost frozen in terror, Shaden placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder.**

"**Relax." Shaden whispered in her ear. "Jinex is harmless, I've known her for quite some time, she's rather gentle."**

"**Her…her…her bottom half is a spider." Yuna stammered.**

"**You fear spiders beautiful one?" Jinex asked. Yuna managed to nod her head. "Do not fear me, I mean you no harm, come I sense your tired ride on my back so I may prove I am not dangerous." **

**Hesitanly Yuna approached while Shaden and Ebon watched with interest. Yuna carefully climbed on the back part of Jinex.**

"**This isn't that bad." Yuna commented. "Jinex, what are you?"**

"**Well." Jinex said as the group started moving again. "In Norrath I am called a Drachnid, on Ivalice I'm reffered to as a Drider. Much like Shaden we are looked at in a very… negative light."**

"**How so?" Yuna questioned.**

"**The majority of Drachinds at least on Norrath are Tier'Dahl who shunned their dark god. It's what they would have made me if they decided to spare me if they caught me." Shaden explained. "Also from what I heard on Ivalice, the driders are little more than bloodthirsty brutes."**

"**It is true." Jinex admitted. "Most of the driders I've seen on Ivalice are simple killing machines. They kill and move on with little interest in much else. I fear they lose any trace of sanity they once had."**

"**So there are Dark elves on Ivalice as well?" Yuna questioned.**

"**Oh yes." Shaden replied. "When we get back I'll have to point you out to some of the more friendly ones."**

"**Get back?" Yuna asked. "where are we?"**

"**Tifa's home world." Shaden replied. "Jinex, can you take Yuna to where she can rest? Ebon and myself need to take care of afew things."**

"**Only if the Lady Yuna is comfortable with me being her esort." Jinex replied. Yuna nodded wearily as she began to drift off to sleep.**

"**Guard her well." Shaden instructed. **

"**It will be done my mistress." Jinex replied. **

**She watched Shaden and Ebon leave and she continued on her way with a slumbering Yuna on her back. She went through the underground passage until she saw a tunnel which she decided to take. She came up to the town of Nibelhiem, Tifa's old home. Since the defeat of Darkness and Brimstone the horrors that once occupied this town where gone. This however did not make it any better to live in. Jinex saw multiple shadows scury across the landscape. Doing her best to ignore them, she went to the old Shinra mansion the only safe place. There she gently shifted Yuna to a bed, and she awaited the rising of the sun.**

**Yuna awoke hours later, she was in a room, she noticed the room as she saw the picture of Tifa's mother. The morning sun was bright outside, she didn't see Jinex anywhere, did she simply leave? Yuna ventured outside, there near an old cemetery she now only saw Jinex but Shaden and ebon as well, yet Yuna felt something was wrong even as she approached. Shaden noticed yuna and was quick to go to her Ebon not too far behind.**

"**What's going on?" Yuna questioned.**

"**Nothing for you to worry over." Shaden replied. Yuna nodded as she continued forward. She noticed that now Ebon, Jinex and Shaden both seemed visisibly worried.**

** "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Yuna asked again. Shaden went to a tombstone and pointed. Yuna looked at the tombstone and all color drained from her face. "N…no…it can't be true!"**

**"The records are faulty at best." Shaden replied. "Yet something like this."**

**"Where is she?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yuna please." Shaden begged.**

**"Where is she!?" Yuna shouted.**

**"Kalm." Shaden replied. Yuna replied by summoning Valefore. She quickly climbed on it's back and flew off giving no one else a chance to react. Thus they where forced to wait.**

*********

**Tifa awoke early that morning feeling better than she did in ages. She quickly showered and got dressed. She noticed a figure outside, Tifa smiled as she went outside. She saw Nessie practicing her martial arts, Nessie noticed tifa and smiled as she resumed. Tifa waited patiently for Nessie to finish.**

**"I see you practice." Tifa replied after Nessie finished.**

**"When Grandpa lets me." Nessie said. "So your leaving?"**

**"Afraid so." Tifa said with a nod. "My friend needs me, I don't want to let her down." Nessie was about to reply when she saw something, Tifa looked up. Her heart lept! It was Valefore and yuna! Yet something about they way they came down caused her worry.**

**"Come on!" Yuna called out when she landed.**

**"Tifa?" Nessie said the doubt clear in her expression.**

**"I'll be ok." Tifa assured her. She then went to Yuna and got pulled onto Valefore and the two took off.**

**"Where are we going Yuna?" Tifa asked. Yuna remained silent. "what's wrong?" Yuna didn't respond. "Yunie?"**

**"Shut up!" Yuna barked. Tifa looked away from yuna hurt by her harsh words. As she did she noticed Nibelhiem bellow them. Yuna landed Valefore and grabbed Tifa by the wrist! Having enough Tifa snatched her arm away!**

**"What the hell is going on?" Tifa demanded. Yuna replied by grabbing tifa's arm again and pulling her towards the cemetery! Tifa followed hoping after she was shown what was so damn important that Yuna would relax. Tifa then noticed Shaden and Ebon. Both adverted their eyes. Yuna pointed at the stone. Tifa glared at Yuna but in the end read it, and her face grew pale and her body shook. The stone read:**

**HERE LIES TIFA LOCKHART**

**AN ANGEL LOST TOO SOON**

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: TIFA'S BATTLE**

"**No!" Tifa cried as she sank to her knee's. "This… this has to some sort of sick joke! It…it has to be!!"**

**Yuna said nothing but cast her gaze to the weathered tombstone. Yuna had seen the stone and went to fetch Tifa barely saying a word. Now here with Tifa, Yuna was still silent. For once Yuna's face which would reflect her mood was totally impassive. Even Yuna was unsure of how she felt, part of her wanted to console Tifa. The other part wanted to shake Tifa down for answers. **

**The dark elf Shaden was unsure of what to do, Tifa was her friend and she wanted desperately to check on and comfort her. Yet the tombstone set a series of questions off in Shaden's head.**

"**The stone's real Tifa." Yuna said. "So what happened?"**

"**I survived!" Tifa yelled. "Look at me! I'm a real damn person! How can you even doubt this?!"**

"**Tifa." Shaden said. "You need to understand, the clone of you and now this headstone…"**

"**You think I'm just another clone don't you?" Tifa replied.**

"**I don't know what to think anymore." Yuna admitted her voice regaining the it's gentle tone as she slowly calmed herself. "I know you told me you don't remember the trip to Midgar after you where wounded…"**

"**Midgar." Tifa snarled. "I was going to meet my clone there anyway, I might as well go early, maybe get some answers."**

"**It doesn't matter Tifa." Yuna protested. "You're here, that should be enough! Who care's if you're a clone or not."**

"**Apparently you do." Tifa cut in angrily. "Since you brought me here to see this!"**

"**She was angry." Ebon said the first words she said all morning. "I think she simply wanted answers." Yuna nodded as she went to Tifa's side and gently took hold of Tifa's arm.**

"**We'll find out the truth." Yuna assured her friend as her hand slipped dwon and took hold of Tifa's hand. "We can take Valefore." Tifa smiled at Yuna, grateful for her assistance. Tifa then noticed Yuna was shaking.**

"**Yunie?" Tifa questioned. As she put her arm around her friend. "You ok?"**

"**I'm freezing!" Yuna exclaimed. Tifa was hardly surprised, the way Yuna dressed was hardly appropiatte for the winter, which had gripped Tifa's homeworld of Gaia. As tifa was about to speak she heard something, she turned to someone with the upper part of an attractive dark elf female and the lower part of a giant spider, she carried something.**

"**This is for Lady Yuna." She said as she handed Yuna the bundle. Yuna took it as tifa took her hand and lead her to a house where she could change. Yuna entered followed by Tifa. Yuna quickly stripped out of her old clothes before beaming them back into her dress sphere.**

**Tifa looked around, this was Cloud's house, Tifa looked at the floor. Then a flash and she saw the corpse of Cloud's mother laying there for a brief instant as a scream echoed in her mind. Tifa blinked, she heard yuna say her name and looked at her friend when there was another flash. This time she got the image from her nightmare of Yuna dead in her arms. Tifa quickly left the house, hoping leaving would make the memories stop. Instead they worsened, in the town she saw it on fire! She heard the crying, the wails. She saw a trio of forms approach her and grab her! She shrieked and a forth one grabbed her and she let lose a blood curdling scream! As she fell to her knees!**

"**Tifa! Tifa! Snap out of it!"**

**A voice cried out instead Tifa fell to the ground. She woke up several minutes later. Yuna above her in new clothes and a worried look on her face. Tifa looked around and saw Shaden next to her as worried as Yuna was. **

"**What happened?" shaden questioned.**

"**A flood of bad memories." Tifa replied as Yuna helped her to her feet. "After all this time the feelings from that night stay fresh."**

"**Maybe we should go to those ruins." Yuna suggested.**

"**Makes sense." Shaden replied. "Ebon, myself and Vinex can take the tunnels. While you and tifa fly there." Yuna nodded her agreement and watched the three leave. She then turned to Tifa, who looked at her.**

"**Like the new look." Tifa commented with a smile. **

**Yuna was dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a high collar folded back, the body of the shirt was white with the sleeves and collar pink in color. She had on matching pants which where white and pink and even kept her old skirt from her gunner outfit which ran down her right leg.**

"**Well it is a lot warmer." Yuna admitted with a small smile. Tifa smiled as she went to Valefore. "Tifa?"**

"**Yes?" Tifa replied.**

"**About earlier, when I dragged you here. I really am sorry about that." Yuna said. "I guess I just got confused and I got angry."**

"**Yunie." Tifa said taking her friends hand. "We'll get the answers we're looking for. Even if I am a clone, it doesn't matter, not with you and the others with me. Come on, lets go." Yuna nodded and the two of them where on Valefore and in the air.**

**Midgar, once it was the greatest power on Gaia, overcoming it's foes and forcing them into submission. Once regarded as the famous floating city with the richer sectors on the upper plates. While the poorer sectors where regulated to living beneath the plates. A city owned by the Shinra corporation and their president. After president Shinra's death his son Rufus took over. After Sephiroth summoned Meteor to destroy the planet Rufus scapegoated Tifa and her friend Barrett. Yet they escaped, later on Rufus' office was destroyed yet somehow Rufus survived or that's what the stories say.**

**Meteor took it's revenge on Midgar destroying the city leaving ruins in what was once one of the greatest cities in the world. People with nothing left to lose went to Kalm initially. Yet as the years passed by they left Kalm and sought others places. Some went to Junon another thriving city even more so without Midgar. The citizens of Fort Condor made a settlement calling it Wings Ridge and opened it to the refuges from Midgar. It seemed that no matter where you went you would find someone who fled Midgar.**

**Now Midgar lay in ruins, all the power mongers who thought themselves safe in the Shinra building where entombed in it's rubble. Oddley enough while the privileged where buried in their office building the poverty stricken denizens of the slums where actually safest. As Reeve ironically a worker for Shinra along with Yuffie a member of avalanche helped clear the people to the slums where they would be safest. **

**Now over the ruined Shinra building a griffin like creature circled with two women on it's back. It landed and the two jumped off and Yuna was quick to unsummon him. Tifa looked around Yuna faithfully by her side, all around them lay rubble from Midgar. Wihtout knowing it yuna slipped her hand into Tifa's, she was surprised when Tifa squeezed her hand and gave yuna a reassuring smile.**

**Tifa looked around her crimson eyes scanning for a way in. Yuna was searching as well. Tifa sighed to herself, she knew this wasn;t going to be easy, just then she heard a yelp from Yuna! Quickly Tifa ran over, she saw her friend looking at something.**

"**You alright?" Tifa asked. Yuna nodded as she pointed downward at a metal hatch.**

"**I tripped over this." Yuna replied. "Looks really heavy, any ideas?"**

"**You could always use one of your gun tricks." Tifa replied. "What did you call it? Your enchanted bullet or something among those lines?" Yuna gave her friend a quizzical look. She then shook her head and pulled out her guns. She noticed tifa got a safe distance away. Yuna focused letting the energy she had stored up channel to her twin pistols. They hummed with power, then began to shake, only then did Yuna unleash their power upon the metal hatch! With a shocked cry Yuna found herself flying backwards! Only to be caught as her vision went dark.**

**Yuna moaned as she woke up she felt someone's arm cradling her head. She saw white, Yuna blinked and she saw a beautiful woman holding her.**

"**Are you my angel?" Yuna asked weakly. **

**Laughter, her laughter. Yuna blinked and looked again at Tifa who was holding her.**

"**You alright there Yunie?" Tifa asked. Yuna nodded as she tried to get to her feet. Tifa grabbed yuna's hand and pulled her up. Yet something happened, Yuna stumbled forward into Tifa, though both stayed standing they where close their lips inches apart. Tifa looked at the girl in pink and white, her best friend, her sister in a way, her guide in life. Yuna looked at Tifa, strong, able, beautiful, her dearest friend.**

"**Come on Yunie." Tifa said breaking the moment. Yuna followed to the now clear hatch. Tifa looked down and proceeded to jump down. Yuna looked down and instantly hesitated.**

"**That's a long way down." Yuna called out.**

"**Jump Yuna!" Tifa called. "I'll catch you!" With little other options the young summoner leapt down she landed right into Tifa's outstretched arms. Tifa staggered but retained her balance. Yuna smiled at Tifa.**

"**You caught me!" Yuna said.**

"**I'll never let anything happen to you as long as I'm with you." Tifa replied as she set her friend down. She then set her gaze down the long tunnel before them. The flickering lights told that the power was still flowing here. Tifa lead the way with Yuna alongside her. They walked for what seemed to be an eternity. They finally found a door marked private, yet when they approached it, it opened for them. As they entered the room the light automatically turned on, both women gasped at what they saw!**

**Her hands trembling Tifa approached one of the cylinders in the room, inside was a nude female, that looked just like her! There where about a dozen alone in the mature stage, several more that seemed to match Tifa in her teen years.**

"**That sick bastard." Tifa muttered angrily. "This is what he meant. The one that attacked me in the Plane of Knowledge was only the first!" tifa shook her head and noticed yuna standing there starring her face pale. "Yunie? You find something?"**

"**Yeah." Yuna replied. "I think it would be best though if you didn't look." Tifa gave a short snort of laughter.**

"**I'm a big girl yuna." Tifa replied. "I can…holy shit…." Tifa was cut off as she saw what yuna saw. A young girl dressed in brown shorts, a white shirt, a borwn vest and a brown cowgirl hat. There was a scar on her chest indentical to the one Tifa had. She appeared to be in suspended animation. It was her, in her young years, she was wearing the same outfit the day Sephiroth destroyed Nibelhiem. Tifa felt her trembling hand get grabbed.**

"**It doesn't matter." Yuna conforted. "At least to me it doesn't. you're the only Tifa I've known and I wouldn't have it any other way."**

"**Thanks Yunie." Tifa replied. "I'm still going to get to the bottom of this."**

"**Don't like what you see?" a familiar voice asked. Both Yuna and Tifa looked to see a blond dressed in a blue sweater with a black blouse underneath with black pants.**

"**Jan." tifa snarled. "You had something to do with this?!" Jan remained silent as she went towards the two women.**

"**Tifa." Yuna started. "She sounds familiar, I think she may have been…" Yuna was cut off as a dart hit her in the neck! Yuna slumped against Tifa.**

"**Yuna!" Tifa cried.**

"**Is in a deep sleep." Jan replied calmly. "She'll wake up in an hour, plenty of time for us to talk, about your legacy."**

"**Legacy?" Tifa asked as she gently set Yuna down on the ground. "What are you talking about?"**

"**Look around you Tifa." Jan said. "All this is yours, your DNA started this all. All thanks to her." Jan pointed at the teenage Tifa. "There's a reason you have gaps in your memory from that time, see Tifa you died. Zangan was so distraught he brought you to Midgar hoping there was something, some way they could revive you. So they did the only thing they could, with professor Hojo's approval a clone was made, when he first took your DNA. It only took a matter of weeks for it to mature to a teenager. All Hojo had to do to copy your memories. And Vola! A "healed" Tifa."**

"**Your lying!" Tifa snarled. "Master Zangan would never do that!"**

"**Oh he didn't know Tifa." Jan admitted. "Only Hojo knew, and after his death, I took over, it was a position I wanted nothing to do with at first, but when I met you. I got curious."**

"**So you used me, pretended to be my friend, only to get close to me." Tifa said. "Then you wanted to get closer so you sent Tifone to capture my friend, knowing I would come for her. You planned this all from that day two years ago! So why are you keeping her? If she's dead then she's of no use."**

"**Oh, that's the beauty." Jan purred as she caressed the teenagers cylinder. "She's alive, it took time but there is finally life in her."**

"**Why do this?" Tifa asked. "Why use me like this, you have tifone she should be enough!"**

"**True." Jan admitted. "Her encounter with you proved she was your superior in brute strength. Yet I know with you it's not always about strength. Your compassion can't be overlooked, how you care about your friends. It's both your greatest strength and your most glaring flaw. Yet if we take it away we just have a merciless fighter. I'm sad to say that Tifone is a failure, one of many."**

"**Let us go Jan." Tifa said her voice even. "Stop this cycle!"**

"**Why would she want to do that?" a familiar voice asked. Tifa looked up and saw Rimoru.**

"**What are you doing here?" Jan hissed.**

"**Stopping by." Rimoru said casually. "Waiting to collect my piece in this. Night night now." With that Rimoru shot Tifa in the neck with a dart. Tifa's world spun and it went dark she fell to the ground an arm draped across Yuna's stomach. Happy rimoru walked away leaving Jan standing there.**

**Tifa's head swam, filled with visions and images, none of which she could make out. All she heard was a gentle voice calling out her name. Tifa's eyes opened and she saw Yuna faithfully by her side. Tifa noted the look of concern turn into one of relief when she saw her awake.**

"**Are you an angel?" Tifa asked with a hint of a smile. Yuna giggled as she handed Tifa a glass of water and two pills. She gave Yuna a look.**

"**Trust me." Yuna said. "You'll need them." Tifa took the pills followed by the water. She took a moment to look around. She wasn't in the hidden laboratory anymore.**

"**Where are we?" Tifa asked.**

"**My place." Jan said as she entered the room. "I took the liberty of bringing the two of you here while you slept. I also provided the Asprin, believe me, those knock out darts can give you quite a headache."**

"**So is rimoru waiting for us too?" tifa accused.**

"**It's not like that Tifa." Jan replied. "It's a forced partnership, I want nothing more than to be rid of her. Her chaotic nature is very disruptive."**

"**Why help us?" Tifa asked. "You've known for awhile about this yet, you've kept it from me."**

"**I need your help." Jan admitted. "Rimoru has made a very poor choice, she wishes to test a powerful prototype I made."**

"**On Tifa right?" Yuna asked. "what is this prototype?"**

"**Yes." Jan confirmed. "It's an untested clone made from the traits of other failed projects. It's highly unstable, in fact she's not even human at this point just concentrated energy and liquid."**

"**How did Rimoru get her hands on it?" tifa asked.**

"**Forcefully." Jan said. "In the end I had very little choice in the matter."**

"**So I'm going to have to face that at nightfall." Tifa concluded as she looked out the window. "Just great, any idea how to beat it? Bad enough I was nearly killed when I faced Tifone."**

"**You don't have to face her!" Yuna pleaded. "We can just leave, you won't have to face your clone!" tifa looked at Yuna, the plea was clear to see in Yuna's mixed eyes.**

"**Go back to the others Yunie." Tifa said softly. **

"**Not without you!" Yuna declared. "If your staying then I'm staying with you! Your always saying how we're in this together that I should accept your help. Well now it's your turn to accept my help."**

"**Yuna this is different!" Tifa protested.**

"**Because your scared!" Yuna cried.**

"**Damn right I am!" Tifa barked back.**

"**Then swallow your fear!" yuna shot back not backing down from her friends rage. "Or can't you do that?"**

"**Dammit Yuna." Tifa muttered. "I really hate it when your right about stuff like this."**

"**I'll be there with you Tifa." Yuna comforted as she extended her hand. "We'll do this together." Tifa managed a weak smile as she greatfully took her friends hand.**

"**You should show alittle more caution." Jan advised. "Rimoru will likely be ready for you."**

"**And I'm ready for her." Tifa intoned grimly. "I don't get one thing Jan." Tifa looked at the young blonde. "Why put up this act of pretending to be my friend, just to play god?" Jan said nothing she only lowered her head. "If you have any decency left in you Jan, you'll pull the plug on this project before things get even worse." Tifa then left with Yuna leaving Jan standing there with a lot to think over.**

**Nightfall came all to quickly for Tifa's comfort, the air grew colder, snow began to fall from the heavens. In the cold winter sky the clouds blocked out any stars and the moon. Tifa made her way to the ruins of Midgar yet again with Yuna by her side. Tifa smiled as she made her way, she felt better knowing Yuna was with her. She knew Yuna would have her back. As Yuna followed tifa, Yuna felt strangley at ease. The pair made their way to where they where earlier in the day, the hatch was still opened with no attempt made to repair it. Both saw an unwelcome person sitting their waiting for them.**

"**About time." Rimoru purred with a sly smile. "Ready to meet your end Tifa? I'm sure we can find something to do with her to." Rimoru cast her gaze to Yuna.**

"**You make me sick." Tifa hissed. "I almost died to save you!" rimoru shut her eyes only for an instant but the memories came flooding back to her. She shook her head in an effort to shake away the memories.**

"**Your own fault." Rimoru replied. "Come on now, she's waiting for you." With that Rimoru went down the hatch. **

**Yuna and Tifa looked at each other and Tifa went to her friend. Tifa went behind Yuna and gently wrapped her arms around her. Yuna said nothing, sensing how worried Tifa must be she simply placed her hands on Tifa's arm.**

"**Your scared?" yuna questioned. "Don't be, I'll be with…" yuna cut off as she felt a slight pain in her neck, then her world went dark and if not for tifa behind her she would have fallen to the ground. **

**Tifa gently set her best friend down. Tifa knew Yuna would be less than happy with her when she came to, yet Tifa knew brining her down there would give Rimoru more options. Tifa hated doing this to Yuna, her stomach turned and felt sick. Her hands shook and her mouth went dry on her. Tifa cast a glance at the unconscious woman. Yuna hand lay on her stomach her head lay slightly to the side, right now she looked very peaceful. Tifa knew that would change when Yuna woke up and found out what she did.**

"**Sorry Yunie." Tifa whispered. "I hope you can forgive me for this one day." With that Tifa jumped down the hatch! **

**Darkness, one thing Yuna had become familiar with, during these past days she had spent more time on her back than on her feet. However this time she heard a voice.**

"**Help us." The voice begged.**

"**Where are you?" Yuna found herself asking. There came no response she was still in the darkness, she felt a burning sensation in her neck. One which cooled after feeling a gentle touch. She felt her body shift as if someone was holding her, she then caught a whiff of something, the smell was terrible! She opened her eyes and saw Shaden, Ebon and Vinex, Yuna felt a rush of euphoria!**

"**Lenne!" she cried. She heard a giggle her heart sank a bit it wasn't Lenne. **

"**Sorry." Aeris replied. "It's Aeris, though I am happy your still not mad at Lenne." Yuna said nothing but got to her feet.**

"**Where's Tifa?" Yuna questioned.**

"**She wasn't here when we got here." Aeris replied. "We only found you unconscious. We need to make haste, your all needed back on Ivalice by high noon tomorrow!"**

"**Ivalice can wait." Yuna declared. "I'm not leaving Tifa here! Shaden you and the others can go if they need help so badley."**

"**And leave a friend?" Shaden questioned. "I don't think so." Yuna smiled in spite of herself.**

"**Well if you want to come I think she went down the hatch." Yuna stated.**

"**She did." Ebon replied. "I can still smell her, chances are I can track her." Yuna nodded and gave Ebon the ok as she climbed onto Vinex's back along with Shaden and Aeris.**

"**Not too heavy are we?" Yuna asked.**

"**Of course not." Vinex replied. "But hold on tight, this will be bumpy!" With that they went down. Yuna hoped they would catch up with Tifa in time.**

"_**Papa?" a young girl asked. **_

"_**Yes?" the father replied.**_

"_**Am I brave?" the girl asked, she was in her teens with long dark hair a brown vest and shorts along with a brown hat and a white tank top.**_

"_**I think so." Her father asked. "Why ask Tifa?"**_

"_**People are saying I'm stupid." Tifa replied. "For being a tour guide. I say I'm brave but they don't think so." **_

"_**I think your very brave." Tifa's father replied. "Your showing it by guiding those solders around tomorrow. Get some sleep sweetie, you need it."**_

Tifa shook her head driving out the memory, she was always called brave heroic. Half the time when she did these deeds she was scared to death. Yet this, this was worse, going up against a clone of herself, an unstable one. Tifa stood there she had arrived a short time again and was instructed to wait. Now armed guards came down and escorted her. Tifa did her best to keep from trembling as she was lead into a large area. It looked like an arena, Tifa was brought to a stop as she saw two people fighting.

**The first looked like Tifone the clone who Tifa fought, the second didn't even look like a human, she had a human form that was true but she was composed of energy it seemed.**

'**That must be what Jan told me about.' Tifa thought. The battle seemed to go in the blue one's favor. She it plunged it's hand into Tifone's chest and she fell to the ground. Tifone was quickly carried away and dropped right near where Tifa stood. Tifa looked at Tifone, the sympathy in her eyes. Tifone lay there she couldn't speak. Suddenly blood poured from her mouth as she convulsed, then with a final sigh she relaxed as she drew her last breath and died.**

**Tifa starred at the body until she was shoved into the arena. Tifa looked at the being across from her.**

'**I need to be brave.' Tifa thought. 'I need to win for Yunie and my friends.' Tifa tunred her gaze upward where Rimoru sat, she motioned and a young gril was brought forward. Tifa gasped it was HER! The younger version of her. Rimoru gave Tifa an arrogant smile. Tifa clenched her fists as she looked towards her clone. **

**Tifa charged at the clone and tried for a fliyng kick, which te cone was able to dodge and caught Tifa with an elbow to her ribs. Tifa ignored the pain and tried for more kick all which her clone was able to dodge before punching Tifa in the gut! Tifa groaned in pain thirty seconds in and she was already in over her head. The clone hit Tifa in the spine with clubbing forearms. Tifa struck out with a leg sweep and connected, Tifa pressed her advantage and began raining fists down on her clone. Tifa then got to her feet and threw as many kicks as she could yet the fifth kick the clone caught and Tifa found herself flying through the air tifa looked for her clone but didn't see her. She then knew it somehow got behind her! Tifa received several blows to her midsection Tifa coughed up blood as she sank to the ground. She found herself on her feet though with her clone grabbing her by her throat. Tifa's world was growing dark but she heard Rimoru yell.**

"**FINISH HER!"**

**With that Tifa saw a glowing fist connect with her and Tifa again flew and hit a barrier. She was done for, she tried to get to her feet but couldn't. She was about to give up when she heard a voice, her voice. Yuna's calling her name. Tifa couldn't help but manage a feeble smile, she was here. **

**Her friend came, Tifa began to rise the pain stabbed at her begging her to stay down to admit defeat. Tifa paid it no attention her body throbbed in protest her legs threatened to give out on her, her back went numb. Tifa ignored it all as she struggled to her feet. **

"**NO!" Rimoru cried. "KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!" The clone came at Tifa and Tifa dodged and with her own fist glowing struck her clone in the midsection! The clone looked at Tifa fear in it's eyes a hole where it's chest used to be. It looked at Tifa the young martial artist showed no emotion. Then it fell to the ground whatever gave it life ceased to do so. The clone was dead. **

**Tifa collapsed to the ground her stength finally giving out. As she fell she heard Yuna call her name. Tifa' world went dark around her yet she didn't fade out. She heard a soft murmur of voices over here. She noted the paniced tone in Yuna's voice. She then felt someone take her in their arms, she then felt something go through her. Her body began to mend her legs regained their strength, her back regained feeling, the throbbing in her body stopped. Tifa felt her strength return and opened her eyes.**

**Yuna.**

**Her best friend was kneeling by her side. Tifa saw Yuna's looked and gently grabbed her hand. Yuna's mixed eyes saw Tifa awake and gave great joy though they where producing tears.**

"**Those tears for me?" Tifa asked weakly. Yuna nodded as she dried her tears. She smiled at her long time friend.**

"**I was so afraid I lost you." Yuna said softly. Tifa smiled, she tried to reach to Yuna but Aeris rested her hand on her stomach.**

"**You need rest." Aeris told her. "Sleep and recover." With that a gentle breeze caressed Tifa and she went limp in Yuna's arm sound asleep. "Gather close I'll bring us all to Kalm." Aeris then closed her eyes and the small group found themselves transported to the inn in Kalm. After she was done she sank to her knees exhausted. Ebon took Aeris in her arms and proceeded to enter a room with her. Yuna took Tifa into another leaving Shaden and Vinex to the third.**

In the room Yuna gently placed Tifa in bed. Yuna smiled as she gently caressed her cheek. Tifa was battered and bruised but at least she was alive. To Yuna that was all that mattered, all that ever mattered. Yuna then climbed into bed and was quickly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: HOPE**

"**Help us." A voice called out. Yuna fidgeted in her sleep and tried to ignore the voice. "Lady Yuna of Spira, your our last hope."**

"**Who are you." Yuna's sub consciousness called out. In Yuna's slumbering mind a figure appeared. It was female she was slender but still very pretty she carried a crystal spear.**

"**I am Aryn princess of the Valkyries. Our home is in danger, please Lady Yuna I cannot stay this way for long. Please we need your help, your friends need your help." Aryn begged.**

"**Friends?" Yuna replied. Then an image filled her head, it was of Lenne, she was in chains!**

"**Your our last hope." Aryn said as she vanished.**

**Yuna sat up in bed with a gasp. The image was fresh in her mind, she couldn't wait. Just then she heard a sigh she looked and saw Tifa was awake and looking at her.**

"**Yunie?" Tifa asked still groggy. "Why are you up?"**

"**It's nothing." Yuna replied. "Go back to sleep Tifa. You need your rest." Yuna went to her friends bedside.**

"**Something's wrong." Tifa observed. "What's bothering you?" Yuna sighed but she told Tifa her dream. After she was done Tifa moved to get out of bed.**

"**No way!" Yuna declared. "Your wounded, your staying here and resting!"**

"**Then you'll have to tie me down." Tifa retorted as she got out of bed though she winced in pain. **

**Yuna bit her lower lip, she was touched by Tifa's loyalty but she knew Tifa needed to rest. Even if she somehow could tie the stronger woman down she would only free herself and join them anyway.**

"**Your so stubborn!" Yuna exclaimed.**

"**Just like my best friend." Tifa returned with a smile.**

"**I don't even know where I'm going." Yuna said. "I still think you need rest Tifa." Tifa approached Yuna wincing in pain. In all truth Yuna was right, yet Tifa knew Yuna needed her to keep her strong.**

"**I'll be fine Yunie." Tifa said. "I'll ride on Vinex, how does that sound?"**

"**I'm not going to be able to convince you to sit this one out am I?" Yuna questioned. Tifa shook her head. "You are so stubborn."**

"**I do want to check one thing before we go if that's ok." Yuna nodded knowing what Tifa had in mind. Together the two of them left the inn and in the dawning hours of Kalm went to the hospital. There to their surprise they saw Jan talking to ladies at the desk. The blonde noticed Tifa and went to her.**

"**Where is she?" Tifa asked getting to the point.**

"**She's safe." Jan replied. "I'll take you to her if you want." Tifa nodded, but after they left the hospital she held her midsection and began to cough. As Tifa coughed chunks of blood came out. Yuna was quick to heal Tifa and Tifa stopped coughing Tifa leaned on Yuna for support.**

"**Your resting after this." Yuna whispered as they walked. Tifa said nothing as Jan lead them to a familiar house. It was Nessie's! Tifa looked at Jan who smiled.**

"**I brought her here earlier this morning much to her delight." Jan replied. "She'll be ok now Tifa, now the two of them are sleeping." **

**Tifa nodded but then grasped her side and fell to her knees hacking up blood. Yuna was by her side and cast a healing spell. Yuna then picked Tifa up in her arms and took the older woman to where they stayed and placed her in bed where she should have been all along. **

"**Your staying here Tifa." Yuna said. "Your still hurt and I won't have you along in your condition. Just sit this one out and rest, I promise I'll get you when it's over ok?"**

"**Don't have too much fun without me Yunie." Tifa teased. Yuna smiled as she brushed a stray strand of hair from Tifa's face. Yuna then handed Tifa something, Tifa looked at it and then at Yuna.**

"**A mini com sphere." Yuna said. "So we can still keep in touch, I really hate going without you Tifa, but your not in any condition to run around with me, at least this time."**

"**You've really changed Yunie." Tifa noted. "Becoming more of a leader, Lenne most of all would be proud of you, like I am."**

"**I'm going to find her." Yuna said. "I just hope she can forgive the terrible things I said about her."**

"**She will." Tifa comforted as she took her friends hand. "She's your friend after all."**

**Yuna smiled at Tifa, she would miss not having Tifa along but also knew it was for her own good. "I'll make sure your friend Nessie knows where you are." Yuna said. **

**Tifa nodded as she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. Next thing Tifa knew she was asleep. Yuna drew the sheet up over her friend, she then heard something and turned around on her heels. She saw Jan standing there.**

"**Is she going to be ok?" Jan asked.**

"**She should be if she rests." Yuna replied. "You, really do care about her don't you, this whole thing wasn't just a ruse, was it?"**

"**I consider her a friend." Jan returned. "I hope when this clears she'll feel the same I do. I take it she's staying here?"**

"**Yep." Yuna said. "She needs to rest." Jan nodded as she went to Tifa's side. "Jan?"**

"**Yes?" Jan answered looking at the woman in pink.**

"**Why did you hold me hostage?" Yuna asked. "What did you hope to accomplish?"**

"**Rimoru sent Tifone to take you captive." Jan explained. "I intercepted Tifone and took you into my care instead, there where thing's she needed to find out. It may not have been the best but it was better than what Rimoru had planned for her."**

"**I'm trusting you with Tifa while I'm gone." Yuna said. "Anything happens to her the blame falls to you. Don't let me down on this, Tifa is my friend and very dear to me." With that Yuna left the room leaving Jan alone with her thoughts.**

**Yuna sighed as she walked down the hall, the sun was just starting to rise and Yuna already had enough drama for a full day. The image of Lenne in chains came back to her. Yuna then saw Aeris along with the others all seemed ready. Aeris gave Yuna a look when she noticed Tifa was absent.**

"**Tifa?" Aeris asked.**

"**She's staying here." Yuna replied. "She's still hurt from her battle earlier. Jan is with her. We need to go."**

"**She came to you then?" Aeris asked. Yuna nodded**

"**As I slept." Yuna replied. "Her name is Aryn, her people are in trouble and she told me Lenne is in trouble!"**

"**Relax Yuna." Shaden comforted as she went to the young woman. "We'll go there as soon as possible." As Shaden said those words a portal formed infront of them except this time it sucked the women into the portal! After the area was empty the portal proceeded to close.**

**Yuna picked herself off of the ground with a moan, she took a moment to study where the group was. It looked like there where dropped in the middle of a volcanic wasteland. Yuna wiped the sweat from her brow as she unzipped her shirt and took it off revealing a white tank top underneath.**

"**Where are we?" Yuna asked.**

"**By the looks I would guess Volcano valley." Shaden replied as she came up next to Yuna. Yuna looked at Shaden and gasped. The Dark elf removed her robe revealing a skimpy red tank top and very short red shorts.**

"**Sh..Shaden!" Yuna cried. "Your nearly naked!"**

"**Well it is hot dear." Shaden replied. Shaden looked around and everyone in the small group was removing and extra clothing they had on. Ebon would have also have been naked if not for her fur. Yuna reluctantly nodded, she didn't like the idea of everyone nearly naked but knew in the end they really had no choice.**

"**Wish I knew where to go." Yuna muttered.**

"**Climb on my back gentle one." Vinex said as she went to Yuna. Yuna obeyed and climbed on. "I know this area, I can get us out of here." Just then a hissing sound was heard when they turned around they saw two tanned females in between them was a tanned male with red hair. He cast his gaze on the small group of women.**

"**Why are you here?" he questioned.**

"**We are trying to get to Gret's Pass." Aeris replied.**

"**Why waste your time?" the man asked. "The pass has fallen the Warlord now marches on the land of the Valkyries. From what I have heard an ancient city is next."**

"**Where any prisoners taken?" Yuna asked.**

"**Why concern yourself with such petty nonsense." He retorted. "Even if prisoners where taken chances are they are dead by now."**

"**NO!" Yuna cried. "She's not dead!" Yuna jumped off of Vinex and started to approach the man only to be blocked by his female bodyguards. Intrigued by Yuna's audacity the man approached the young woman.**

"**You intrigue me." The man replied. "I am Honuris king of these volcanic relms. Please grace me with your name."**

"**I'm Yuna." Yuna replied. "Will you help us? Will you tell me who was taken prisoner and where?"**

"**The one who took prisoners I'm shamed to say was once a close friend of mine." Honuris replied. "His name is Ozume a knight of darkness, seeking some sort of companionship for his lonely pathetic life."**

"**Where is he?" Yuna asked. "And who does he have captive?"**

"**His tower is east of here in Shadow Ridge." Honuris replied. "I know only that he intends to make his captive his bride."**

**Aeris came up next to Yuna knowing full well what she was thinking. She knew better that to try to change her mind.**

"**It's going to be risky." Aeris said. "If you do what I think your planning on doing."**

"**One person has a higher chance of sneaking in than five do." Yuna replied. "If you want I can take Ebon with me, I have faith she'll keep me safe. The rest of you should hurry to the ancient city and see what you can do to lend your help."**

"**Just be careful." Aeris cautioned as Ebon joined Yuna.**

"**Take these." Honuris announced as he waved his hand and in each of the women's hand was a bracelet. "These will keep you safe in my realm and in the shadow realm." The five nodded and went their separate ways.**

**In a small room a woman stirred as she woke up, she looked around her surroundings. Lenne wasn't in a cell anymore but a bedroom. As she got out of bed Lenne noticed she was in a beautiful blue and white gown. Just then Lenne heard something, she turned and saw a Viera standing there she looked older than Katejina did but still just as attractive.**

"**I'm Myra." She introduced. "Do you like the gown?"**

"**What is this?" Lenne asked. "I was a prisoner before now I am a guest?"**

"**Yes." Myra replied. "The general who captured you wanted to make you his, but my master stepped in and saved you."**

"**So I am his now." Lenne stated. "His property."**

"**No." a strong male voice said as a young man with black hiar strode in with matching black armor. Lenne's jaw dropped slightly he was beyond handsome! Lenne felt her cheeks blush her mouth went dry. "If the general still had you, you would be his property! I acted to save you my lady, the gown was all I could do, on you it looks beautiful. I must go, I will be back shortly."**

"**Ya huh." Lenne said absently. She silently cursed herself for her response but she found herself unable to form words around him.**

"**Lenne?" he questioned. "Will you wait for me." Lenne nodded unable to make any intelligent sounding words come out. Ozume gently caressed her cheek.**

"**I will be quick to return to you." He said and then he left. **

**Lenne simply stood there and watched him leave as Myra came up to her side. Lenne cast a gaze at the older Viera.**

"**You know him?" Lenne questioned.**

"**Yes." Myra replied as she went to another room as Lenne followed. "He saved my life once a very long time ago."**

"**How long ago?" Lenne questioned.**

"**Three hundred years ago." Myra replied she then noted Lenne's shocked look. "You had no idea that we lived so long did you?"**

"**I have two friends who are Viera." Lenne replied. "They however never told us about their longevity. Yet how does he live so long?"**

"**Ozume's story is his to tell." Myra replied. "What I will tel you is how he found me. You see I was on the run from a village that branded me a demon because of how I looked. I was found and brutally beaten until he found me. He fought back my attackers. He carried me here and nursed me back to health. As thanks I agreed to stay with him. He is very kind to me and after he saved me tried to track down my children." She paused for a moment to wipe away the tears.**

"**Children?" Lenne asked.**

"**Yes." Myra replied. "Two daughters, twins."**

"**Do you remember their names?" Lenne questioned, Myra slowly shook her head. Lenne frowed she wanted to help the viera but without names how could she? As Lenne was about to question further she heard the door slam open and a very large red haired man barged in.**

"**There she is!" he cried as he approached Lenne.**

"**General. Myra said as she stepped infront of Lenne. "You know she's not yours, my lord stepped in to prevent her from becoming your slave."**

"**I found her on the battlefield!." The general announced. "she's mine! To do with as a please."**

"**I belong to no one!" Lenne proclaimed. The general leered at Lenne as he licked his lips. He went to grab Lenne but found a wall of light in his way.**

"**Bah!" he scoffed. "Simple tricks won't save you witch!" He swung at Lenne breaking her light shield and sending the young woman across the room where she smacked her head upon landing and lay unconscious. The General walked towards Lenne's still form even as Myra dashed past him to try to awaken Lenne.**

"**GENERAL." A voice yelled. Myra smiled it was Ozume! Ozume went to where Lenne lay. "For your sake general she better be unhurt. Leave and return to your king, tell him I will not give up this woman, nor will I try to influence his daughter to return to him. Also general please leave your other captives with me." The general snorted as he left.**

**Ozume cradled the songstress, and Lenne woke up with a soft moan. She got to her feet through she staggered. Myra was there to help steady her.**

"**I am glad your awake my lady." Ozume said. "I was afraid that brute had hurt you. I have some possessions of yours." He gave Lenne her blade and her dress sphere. "When you are ready I wish you to come with me." Lenne nodded as she quickly beamed into her songstress attire but when she did she looked confused.**

"**This is different." Lenne said. She was still in blue and white but her shirt now had long sleeves and she had black pants on but she kept her white skirt, she also had a scabbard for her blade, it was warm but puzzling to her.**

"**I made an adjustment." Myra said. "It's cold up here my lady and to run around not fully clothed is not a smart idea."**

** Ozume offered Lenne his hand, she took his hand with a slight smile. "You are a very beautiful woman." Ozume said as they walked. Lenne felt her cheeks blush, his words so innocent yet every time he spoke she had to fight the urge to swoon like a love struck school girl. Lenne liked to think of herself as a logical woman, yet this, this was not logical. Why did he have this effect on her? Most of all why was she so drawn to him?**

** "Why are you so attracted to me?" Lenne questioned. "You helped me yet you do not even know who I am."**

** "I acted to save you." Ozume replied. "A woman like you should not have to serve an oaf like the general." The group then stopped. "We are here, Myra will take you to them, I have business I must attend to. It seems someone is in this area." He kissed Lenne's hand an act which almost caused Lenne to swoon. "I will return."**

** Lenne watched him go, at least this time she didn't babble incoherently. Yet she wondered why she felt this way around him. The most simple compliment and she blushes a simple kiss and she nearly faints. Myra came up beside her, and lead her to where they where going. Lenne followed wondering where they where going, they reached a door which Myra opened.**

** Inside waited Katejina and Marjorie! Marjorie ran to Lenne and embraced the singer with a gleefull cry! Lenne said nothing and returned the young Viera's embrace.**

** "Are you alright?" Katejina asked. Lenne nodded her head as she released the embrace with Marjorie.**

** "I am fine." Lenne replied. "what of the others? Mariah, Seneka, what happened to them?"**

** "We don't know." Katejina replied. "I hope they made it back to the city ok, but still, we failed. The pass has fallen, a final stand now has to be made at the city or The Warlord will have total control over this region."**

** "There must be others we can call on for aid." Lenne declared. "If only Yuna was here, she would make a plan, I am unsure what to do."**

** "you could ask my lord Ozume for aid." Myra suggested. The others looked up for the first time being made aware of the older Viera's prescence. As they where about to respond they heard a sound, **

** Gunshots.**

** "Katejina." Lenne ordered. "Take the others and try to find someplace safe."**

** "I'll rejoin you after I find a place for them to wait this out." Katejina replied. Lenne nodded and quickly ran to where she heard the commotion.**

** Yuna unleashed another hail of bullets at the dark haired man, according to Honuris this was the man who took Lenne hostage. Yuna had every intention of freeing her. **

** Ozume was doing his best not to hurt his assailant but it was hard when she was clearly not showing the same restraint. Ozume then felt his cheek get hit as the blood ran down it. This thought angered Ozume as he lunged at Yuna! Yuna screamed as dozens of small black tendrils entered her flesh! Yuna then passed out with Ozume still holding onto her as Lenne ran in.**

** Lenne saw Ozume with Yuna in his grasp.**

** "Let her go!" Lenne ordered.**

** "She attacked me!" Ozume replied his voice more savage than before. Lenne readied her blade.**

** "She is my friend!" Lenne replied. "release her or face me!" Ozume released yuna and she fell to the ground. Lenne looked at Ozume for the first time she noticed he had a more demonic look to him, horns protruded from his head and spike from his body. Yet as he regained control his more human look took over.**

** "Would you have struck me down." He asked.**

** "Had you hurt her, yes." Lenne replied. He caressed her cheek and drew her in for a kiss. When the kiss ended, Lenne swooned and fainted to the ground next to Yuna. There was a noise as Katejina ran in, she noticed Ozume and the two unconscious women. Ozume left as he did so he passed Myra who found the courage to follow Katejina. She took Lenne in her arms letting Katejina get Yuna. **

** They went to a bedroom and placed the two in a large bed. After they did so Lenne woke up with a soft moan. She noticed Yuna next to her she inspected Yuna and she seemed to be ok. Lenne smiled as she set her gaze on her friend. Yet Lenne had to wonder why Yuna had come. She was in no danger not with Ozume, so why did Yuna feel compelled to come in and attack Ozume for no reason? Just then Lenne noticed a bracelet on Yuna's left wrist. The design was unfamiliar to her, she noticed Myra come to her side and heard the Viera gasp!**

** "Is there something wrong Myra?" Lenne asked.**

** "That design I know it!" Myra exclaimed. "It belongs to Honuris!"**

** "Honuris?" Lenne questioned. "Who is he?" As Myra was about to reply she heard a moan as Yuna woke up. The young gunner smiled at her friend as she sat up, she then noticed Lenne's new look. She was about to ask about it when Lenne spoke.**

** "Yuna, why are you here?" Lenne asked. "I am in no threat of danger! So why would you burst in here and attack Ozume?"**

** "I was told that Ozume was holding you captive!" Yuna shot back, not knowing why Lenne was so upset about her trying to save her.**

** "Who gave you this information?" Myra asked speaking for the first time since Yuna woke up.**

** "Honuris." Yuna replied. "He said he used to be friends with Ozume."**

** "Yes." Myra replied. "Until Honuris betrayed him in order to forcefully wed Aryn."**

** "Aryn she's the one who called to me as I slept!." Yuna exclaimed. "Then I saw an image of you in chains! I came here with Aeris, Shaden, Ebon and a friend of Shadens."**

** "Aryn is right now busy." Myra replied. "She along with Ozume are planning a counter offensive."**

** "Is she his lover?" Lenne asked suddenly.**

** "Once they where." Myra replied. "Yet her duties as a princess won over her passion for Ozume. If you wish I'll have her speak with you when she is finished."**

** "I would like that." Lenne replied.**

** "Also." Myra said. "There are other survivors of the warlords attacks, they are meeting in the common room to prepare. If the ancient city falls we all fall, we must prevent that!"**

** "Myra. Could you lead Katejina and Marjorie there, I must talk to Yuna." Lenne requested. Myra nodded as she lead the other two Viera away. **

** The songstress approached her friend, Yuna looked at Lenne unsure of what she was going to do. Lenne sat down and Yuna sat next to her.**

** "Lenne.." Yuna started but Lenne held up her hand with a slight shake of her head.**

** "Yuna." Lenne started. "Do you think I mislead you? That I tricked you into those caves? That I manipulated you into bringing me back?"**

** "I.." Yuna started but was quickly cut off**

** "It was fated to happened!" Lenne declared. "I am sorry if you feel used but…." Yuna cut her off by clamping her hand over Lenne's mouth."**

** "Lenne!" Yuna cried as she removed her hand. "It doesn't matter how I brought you back! All that matters now is that you're here. Your one of my dearest friends now. I wouldn't change that for anything." Yuna placed her hand on Lenne's hand, who in turn looked up and smiled at Yuna.**

** "So you are not upset with me?" Lenne questioned.**

** "Not anymore." Yuna replied. "You're here, you have a second chance, that your sharing with me. That's enough for me Lenne." Lenne smiled but that smile quickly faded as she noticed someone was missing.**

** "Tifa!" Lenne blurted out suddenly. "Where is she?!"**

** "She's in Kalm." Yuna replied. "She fought some sort of super clone of herself. She won but she got really hurt."**

** "She will survive?" Lenne questioned.**

** "Yep." Yuna responded. "I left her to rest, she wanted to come along but she was too banged up. I didn't want her furthering her injuries." **

**Just then Yuna heard a sound coming from her pocket. She blushed as she had totally forgetten about the mini com sphere. Lenne smiled when Yuna held the small sphere to her and she saw Tifa. The songstress gently took the sphere from her friend.**

"**It's good to see you Lenne!" Tifa exclaimed when she saw Lenne. "I wish I could be there with you two. I hope you don't get into too much trouble without me there to pull you out."**

"**It is good to see you as well Tiffany." Lenne replied. "I am happy that you are well. Just rest, we will be together soon enough."**

"**Of course we'll check in from time to time." Yuna chimed in. "Stay safe Tifa."**

"**Only if you two will do the same." Tifa returned. Yuna and Lenne both nodded their agreement as the sphere faded to black. Just then Yuna heard a sound she looked just in time to see Ebon leap down.**

"**Ebon!" Yuna exclaimed. "Where have you been?"**

"**Keeping to the shadows." Ebon replied. "Rest assured Yuna if you where in any serious dangers I would have made myself known sooner. Now if you'll excuse me." Yuna went to reach for the catwoman as she left but stopped herself. Lenne went to her friends side.**

"**Yuna?" she questioned. "Is Ebon ok?"**

"**She's been acting strange ever since she came back." Yuna sighed. "It's kind of a long story, I'll tell you during less pressing times." Lenne gave her friend a kind smile along with a reassuring hand on her shoulder.**

"**When she is ready." Lenne stated. "She will confide in you." Yuna shook her head as she looked into the distance.**

"**This has all become so difficult." She stated. "It's not supposed to be this hard, but it always turns out that way."**

"**You must have faith in yourself Yuna." Lenne purred. "We all trust and show great faith in the choices you make. It is not easy but I have the utmost faith as does everyone else, that you will make the right calls. Like you always do." Yuna thankfully placed her hand on Lenne's and looked at her friend. She couldn't help but smile.**

"**We should meet up with the others." Yuna said finally. Lenne nodded and together the two friends left to go to the others to find a plan to defend the ancient city from the forces of the warlord.**

**The two of the reached the common room which in fact was a large chamber. It was almost full of survivors from previous sieges of the Warlord. Yuna was quickly met by Katejina and Marjorie.**

"**This is incredible." Lenne stated. "All of these people, would it be possible to bring them all to the ancient city?"**

"**This is what they are debating." Katejina said. "With.. less that promising results. They keep saying something about the Light."**

"**The Light." Lenne mused. "I have heard this before, perhaps when I meet with Aryn. For some reason the Queen called me the light."**

"**I think I saw the older viera go off, maybe she's looking for this Aryn person." Marjorie suggested.**

"**I hope so." Yuna said. "I know Shaden and the others are going to the ancient city. I'm going to look for her, see if we can get to the ancient city." Yuna then went off.**

**Lenne looked around and noticed Katejina had a troubled look on her face. Something unusual for someone like her.**

"**Are you well?" Lenne questioned the concern evident in her voice. Katejina gave a slight unsure nod of her head. Lenne in turn gave the Viera a quizzical look.**

"**Listen." Katejina said. "This isn't the place nor is it the time for me to talk about my personal problems." Lenne tried to place a hand on Katejina's should, but she shrugged it off.**

"**Please." Lenne pleaded. "Talk to me."**

"**I have nothing to say." Katejina replied. "Just let me do what you, yourself have said I am good at. Taking life."**

"**Kate." Lenne started. The Viera shook her head.**

"**It's ok Lenne." Katejina replied. "Go ready yourself for this confrontation, confide in Yuna if you must. Just leave me be, please." Katejina turned and walked away, Lenne reached for Katejina but stopped herself.**

"**Oh Kate." She whispered as a tear ran down her face. **

** "Lenne?" a voice questioned. Lenne jumped but she turned and saw Marjorie, the younger Viera held a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you ok?"**

** "I am concerned about Katejina." Lenne replied. "She is becoming distant again."**

** "She's simply preparing herself." Marjorie replied. "She'll be ok when this whole thing is over. Come on we have a lot we have to do to get ready." Marjorie then walked away. Lenne rubbed the back of her neck taking no comfort in Marjorie's words. She then cast her gaze to the room she was in. There had to be nearly a thousand people gathered here in various conversations. Lenne noticed some went to an ajoining room, as she pondered it's use a robed person came for her and lead her to that very room.**

** After she was lead in she saw Yuna there among a dozen other people all of various races. Lenne was instantly greeted by a merman, he was tall and had a slightly muscular build. He clasped her shoulder as he spoke.**

** "Well met my lady!" He exclaimed. "I am sure we can look forward to a wonderful working relationship, you and I!"**

** "Ambassord Larq!" another voice called this this one a female voice with a clacking sound at the end of each sentence. As Lenne looked up she saw a white bird woman approach her. "Please my lady, come with me." She lead Lenne away who in turn looked at the merman who gave a cheerful wave.**

** "I thank you." Lenne said. "He approached me as soon as I entered, he must be worried for his people."**

** "He's worried for himself." The bird woman replied. "Your best to stay clear of him."**

** "I will." Lenne replied as they came to a stop on the opposite side of the room, Lenne saw he was in another conversation this time with a minotaur. "He does not waste time in trying to make allies. Does he?"**

** "That is his choice." The bird woman remarked. She then turned to Lenne and spread her wings and bowed before Lenne.**

** "I am Fetocia." She introduced. "I am honored to serve you! Bearer of the Light!" Lenne felt her cheeks burn, she was not used to such formality. Before she could respond Yuna was there.**

** "Sorry." Yuna cut it. "She's not used to this whole light thing yet. Just call her Lenne, to avoid any confusion." Fetocia nodded and excused herself, Lenne looked at her friend.**

** "Did you find the answers you sought?" Lenne questioned.**

** "Not yet." Yuna replied. "I'm told I'll get to talk to her after this meeting. After she addresses this gathering I'm guessing." Yuna noticed Lenne still had an unsure look on her face. Yuna was positive she knew why Lenne was so troubled. "Your nervous about this whole light thing aren't you?"**

** "Very." Lenne replied. "I will feel better when someone finally takes the time to explain why I am the light, and what it means." **

** Yuna said nothing she only took Lenne's hand in her's to try to comfort her. Yuna was puzzled by all this talk of Lenne and the light as well. However Yuna hoped that soon it would all be clarified. Yuna glanced around the smaller chamber the gathering was in. Not counting herself and Lenne there where two dozen people gathered in the room. Most had an official look to them, she guessed they where spokespeople or representatives. All of them seemed to be waiting for Aryn to address them and the situation at hand. Suddenly the room was absorbed in an odd hush as a slender and very attractive woman entered the room. Yuna gasped as she recognized her! **

** It was Aryn! The woman who came to her in her dreams and beckoned her to come here. She donned a long black dress and her silver hair was free flowing unlike the vision Yuna had of her which showed her in warriors armor.**

** "You all have my deepest graditude for coming." Aryn said, Yuna gasped as her voice sounded almost exactly like hers, except Aryn's voice had a gentler edge to it. "I need not explain how important it is to prevent the Warlord from grabbing the last foothold in this area." The room buzzed with several low voices, all which stopped when Aryn raised her slender hand.**

** Silently Yuna marveled at the young woman, to command such respect from her peers. Even during her times where she was praised as a savior Yuna would have a hard time garnering such awe inspiring respect. What about this young woman inspired such respect? **

** "I assure all of you, that we will drive back the warlord!" Aryn announced. "All of you will be needed for this to come to frutation." The room was again buzzing with several conversations. Aryn noticed Yuna and Lenne, Yuna gasped when she saw a smile cross her face. At that same time an attendant approached the both of them, requesting their presence. Yuna and Lenne exchanged hopeful glances before leaving to meet with Aryn.**

** END CHAPTER SIX**


End file.
